The color of the souls
by charliebradup
Summary: En un universo donde existe la leyenda de que, al cumplir dieciocho años, puedes ver cómo el alma de la persona a la cual estás destinado brilla, Dean Winchester, un chico de dieciséis años, vuelve luego de una década a la ciudad donde vivía en su niñez, la misma ciudad donde perdió a su madre y su infancia, y donde conocerá a Castiel Novak, un chico que le hará cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno**

Dean Winchester miraba por la ventana del impala del '67, observando una ciudad que casi había olvidado. Pero no era de extrañar; habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había estado allí. El impala comenzó a detenerse unos pocos minutos después, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa, algo desvencijada, pero todavía en pie. El polvo cubría casi por completo las ventanas y las plantas – maleza en su mayoría – llegaban casi al metro de altura.

"Dean, no te quedes ahí sentado sin hacer nada. ¡A desempacar!" ordenó John Winchester. Dean dio un respingo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando la vieja casa?

"Creí que iríamos a un hotel… como siempre" murmuró Dean, mientras sacaba su mochila. John lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y tomó su escopeta en una mano, mientras que con la otra, tomaba la mochila de Sam.

"Es estúpido gastar dinero en un hotel cuando tengo una casa en la que podemos vivir. Ahora, apresúrate. Hay que limpiar este lugar"

"Sí, señor" respondió Dean, instintivamente, pero no se movió.

Mientras John guiaba a Sam hacia la entrada, Dean observó mejor la vieja estructura. Con todo ese polvo encima y el jardín descuidado, no la había reconocido, pero sin lugar a dudas, ese árbol con ese viejo columpio del cual sólo quedaban las cuerdas roídas, era el mismo que había construido John para su cuarto cumpleaños. Y ese cobertizo era en el que su padre guardaba las herramientas para arreglar el automóvil.

_¿Volvimos a casa?_

"¡Dean!"

Dean tomó firmemente su mochila y corrió hacia su antiguo hogar. John ya estaba abriendo las ventanas, y Sammy había subido al segundo piso a dejar sus cosas. Dean miró a su alrededor y, aunque por dentro la casa tenía aún más polvo, todo lucía prácticamente igual que la última vez que habían estado allí. Los mismos cuadros, aunque cubiertos de telarañas, la misma cocina donde su madre preparaba los pies más deliciosos cuando Dean estaba enfermo. Dean casi esperaba verla, bajando por las escaleras, con su cabello suelto y una sonrisa en el rostro, diciéndole "eres mi pequeño ángel" mientras lo abrazaba, embriagándolo con su perfume. El muchacho sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, espantando a los fantasmas del pasado y subió al segundo piso, caminando directamente hasta su antigua habitación, donde todos los comics, los muebles y hasta su cama, estaban intactos. Se sentó en la vieja cama y dejó su mochila a un lado. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y agachó su cabeza, cubriéndola con los brazos. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Diez años no habían bastado para olvidar, para perdonar, para dejar de llorar por una vida que ya no podría recuperar. Los recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos para ser ignorados y demasiado reales como para que no doliera.

"¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?"

La voz de Sam no era más que un susurro, y miraba a su hermano mayor desde el marco de la puerta.

"Estoy bien, Sam. Solo un poco cansado" Dean respiró dos veces seguidas antes de levantar su cabeza. "¿Y tú, Sammy? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sip. O sea, no. La verdad es que no lo sé"

Dean dibujó una sonrisa, o mejor dicho, forzó a los músculos de su rostro en algo parecido a una sonrisa, y golpeteó el colchón, invitando a Sam a sentarse. Sam caminó perezosamente hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, y se sentó, logrando que se formara una nube de polvo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Sam suspiró y miró sus manos.

"Estoy cansado de que nos cambiemos de casa. Ésta es la cuarta ciudad en la que estamos en menos de dos meses. Y mañana empezamos en una nueva escuela, donde tendré que presentarme y empezar todo de nuevo, y ¿para qué? Para que cuando por fin logre acostumbrarme, volvamos a cambiarnos de casa y tenga que empezar todo de nuevo." Sam lanzó un suspiro y siguió mirando sus manos. "No quiero ser el chico nuevo otra vez"

"Hey, Sammy. Mírame" Sam dejó de mirar sus manos y se fijó en los ojos verdes de su hermano mayor. "Esta vez será diferente. Papá dijo que estaríamos aquí hasta que se terminara el semestre"

Sam rió, pero fue una risa amarga.

"Papá no es capaz de quedarse ni siquiera un mes en otra ciudad y ¿de verdad crees que podría soportar estar siete meses, sobre todo en _esta_ ciudad?"

Dean iba a replicar, pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que Sam tenía razón. John había encontrado trabajo en el taller mecánico de uno de sus viejos amigos de la armada, y la paga era lo suficientemente buena como para que los hiciera viajar trece horas sin descanso para establecerse en la ciudad donde había perdido a su mujer. Pero no sabía si el dinero sería suficiente como para retener a su padre.

"Todo será mejor esta vez, Sam. Te lo prometo"

Sam se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada más. John llegó en ese momento a la habitación y observó a sus dos hijos.

"Muchachos, saldré por un momento. Dean" miró a su hijo mayor, quien se puso tenso casi al instante "Que tu hermano no se duerma tarde. Y no te metas en problemas"

"Sí, señor" respondió Dean como un autómata.

John se quedó unos segundos más, indeciso sobre si debía decir algo, pero finalmente se dio vuelta y bajó con rapidez. Dean esperó hasta escuchar el inconfundible sonido del motor del impala en funcionamiento antes de voltearse y decirle a Sam que fuese a lavarse las manos mientras él iba a cocinar algo para la cena.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, cuando Dean envió a Sam a dormir, lo que llevó al menos una hora de peleas de "Vamos, Dean, solo un episodio más" y "No caeré en eso de nuevo, Sam", hasta que por fin logró que Sam fuese hasta su habitación. Su padre todavía no volvía a casa y el silencio era casi palpable, por lo que tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió.

Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, las calles eran prácticamente iguales a como las recordaba. Algunas casas todavía conservaban algunos adornos de Halloween, mientras que en otras, más entusiastas, ya habían comenzado con las decoraciones navideñas, aunque faltaba todavía un mes para celebrar dicha festividad.

Sin darse cuenta, Dean había llegado hasta una plaza que estaba completamente vacía y mal iluminada. Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró y sacó un cigarrillo y el encendedor que le había regalado su abuelo Samuel. Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que había fumado, pero la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, era merecedora de algo que lo relajara y, el efecto reconfortante de la nicotina y la suavidad del humo escapando de sus labios, era el remedio perfecto para espantar a los fantasmas del pasado. Dio una nueva calada, manteniendo el humo un poco más de tiempo en su boca, disfrutando del sabor amargo que llenaba todo sus sentidos, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba contra él. Comenzó a toser al tiempo que dejaba escapar el humo de golpe y se volteó para mirar la silueta de una persona que se había quedado a unos pasos de distancia.

"Disculpa" replicó, con una voz grave y profunda "No te vi"

"No te preocupes" respondió Dean, dándose cuenta de que era un chico casi de su misma estatura. "¿Estás bien?"

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dean, quien distinguió los ojos más azules que jamás había visto, tras unas gafas que el muchacho se apresuró a acomodar en el puente de su nariz. La luz de los faroles iluminaba nada más que la mitad del rostro del muchacho, pero aun así, Dean era capaz de distinguir un hilo de sangre seca que baja desde su frente hasta la barbilla.

"Sí, estoy bien. Disculpa" repitió, mientras se volteaba para alejarse.

"No, no, espera" Dean saltó de la banca y se acercó hasta el muchacho. Tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, tomaba el hombro del muchacho, obligándolo a detenerse. "¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No necesitas… no sé… una venda o algo?"

"Estoy bien"

Pero no era cierto. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca y, con la luz cayendo directamente sobre su rostro, Dean pudo distinguir que, además de la sangre, el muchacho tenía un ojo que comenzaba a ponerse morado y el labio inferior estaba hinchado.

"Hey, ¿quién te hizo esto?"

"Nadie" respondió el muchacho, demasiado rápido como para poder engañar a alguien. Dean volvió a dar una calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo hacia un lado, evitando que le diera en la cara al muchacho.

"Bueno, 'nadie' tiene demasiada fuerza y, si no te pones hielo en ese labio y en el ojo, mañana será peor. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia" añadió, tratando de que su voz sonara divertida, pero sin éxito. El muchacho arrugó el ceño, pero no hizo intentos de alejarse de Dean. "Vamos, creo que tengo un poco de hielo en mi casa"

"Gracias" murmuró. Dean se quedó unos segundos más observando el azul profundo en los ojos del muchacho, dando la última calada al cigarrillo. Comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio, aunque de vez en cuando, Dean miraba a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo, dándose cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente ante el viento frío que había comenzado a soplar.

"Toma" Dean se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y se la tendió al muchacho.

"No, estoy bien. En serio"

Dean lo ignoró y le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

"Lo último que necesitas es resfriarte"

"Gracias" el muchacho dibujó una sonrisa mientras se ponía la chaqueta. "Eres… muy amable"

"No es nada" Dean miró nuevamente al muchacho, viéndolo con su chaqueta puesta. Le quedaba algo larga de mangas, pero por lo demás, le quedaba bastante bien. "Por cierto, me llamo Dean"

"Castiel" respondió el muchacho, fijando nuevamente esos ojos de un azul imposible en el rostro de Dean. "Gracias por ser tan amable Dean. Realmente no es tu deber hacer todo esto"

"Diablos, sí lo es" Dean le dedicó una sonrisa. "No pensarás que iba a dejarte allí, solo"

"¿Por qué no? Eso sería lo normal"

Tenía razón. No era su responsabilidad cuidar de él, ni llevarlo a su casa, ni darle su chaqueta. Era un chico que acababa de conocer, pero aun así…

Dean distinguió los contornos de su casa y, para su alivio, el estacionamiento seguía vacío y todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo que significaba que Sammy por fin se había quedado dormido. Dean abrió la puerta de entrada y encendió algunas luces, con Castiel siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

"Disculpa el desorden, pero nos acabamos de mudar" Dean llevó a Castiel hasta la cocina pues era el lugar que estaba más limpio y fue hasta el segundo piso para buscar en su mochila las vendas y el frasco de antiséptico.

Castiel miró alrededor, fijándose en las cosas que estaban a su alrededor. Habían unas cuantas fotografías colgadas en la pared del salón, por lo que se acercó para mirarlos mejor, aguantando el dolor que sentía en las costillas. Había una con un marco de madera que destacaba de las otras, donde se distinguía a una mujer de cabello rubio que estaba sentada en esa misma cocina, con un bebé en sus brazos y un niño de ojos verdes sentado a su lado, ambos con enormes sonrisas en su rostro. Incluso con todo el polvo, se podían distinguir las pecas en el rostro del muchacho, iguales a las de…

"Hey, Cas."

Dean estaba de pie, a unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraba él, sosteniendo en una mano una botella de antiséptico, unas motas de algodón y en la otra, un par de vendas blancas.

"Lo siento, Dean. No debí –"

"Está bien, Cas. No te preocupes"

Dean caminó hasta quedar de pie al lado de Castiel, y observó la fotografía.

"Tenía cuatro años. Mi madre había vuelto del hospital ese mismo día con Sammy, que había nacido dos días antes"

"Tu mamá es muy bonita" Castiel pasó una mano por el cuadro, apartando el polvo.

Dean no dijo nada. Castiel dejó de mirar la sonrisa de la mujer y se fijó en el rostro de Dean. Aunque su expresión no había cambiado y aún tenía una sonrisa fija en el rostro, se veía triste. Castiel quiso abrazarlo o hacer algo para consolarlo, pero no se atrevía. Diablos, habían pasado apenas veinte minutos desde que se habían encontrado en la plaza, y veinte minutos no forman una amistad. Sobre todo con él.

"Lo siento" repitió Castiel.

Dean pareció salir de su trance y miró a Cas. Con la luz del foco, sus ojos se veían más azules que antes, casi de un tono azul eléctrico, aunque su ojo derecho estaba cada vez más morado. Eso pareció despertarlo por completo. Apartó la vista de mala gana y se aclaró la garganta.

"Eh... Cas. Creo que tengo algo de hielo en el refrigerador" comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador. Podía escuchar los pasos de Cas tras él, el sonido de la silla al deslizarse por el piso de madera y el ruido del motor del refrigerador. Sacó unos cubos de hielo y los puso en una bolsa.

"Ten"

"Gracias"

Castiel se quitó los lentes y puso con cuidado la bolsa sobre su ojo derecho, dando un respingo al sentir el primer contacto del hielo contra su piel. Las costillas le seguían doliendo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrar ninguna señal en su rostro.

"Ahora, hay que desinfectar ese corte en tu labio y en tu frente"

Castiel dejó que Dean pasara un trozo de algodón mojado con alcohol, sin dejar escapar ningún sonido de dolor ante el escozor del líquido contra los cortes en su piel y haciendo lo posible por no fijarse en esos ojos de verde intenso que lograban desconcentrarlo. Luego del primer ardor, Castiel fue capaz de percibir la suavidad de los movimientos de Dean, de escuchar su respiración y sentir su aroma.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos"

Castiel abrió los ojos, aunque no recordaba en qué minuto los había cerrado, mientras sentía las mejillas hirviendo. Intentó ocultar su rostro con la bolsa de hielo al tiempo que fijaba la mirada en la mesa de madera. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, escuchando solo el ruido del motor del refrigerador y el de la respiración del otro, hasta que finalmente Castiel dejo la bolsa con hielo sobre la mesa e hizo amago de levantarse, conteniendo la respiración al sentir una punzada en las costillas.

"No tienes que irte todavía"

Las palabras escaparon de la boca de Dean antes de que se diera cuenta. Castiel lo observo con una media sonrisa.

"Ya va a ser medianoche. Además, no puedo seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad por más tiempo, Dean" Castiel corrió la silla una vez más y se puso de pie. Dean lo siguió hasta la puerta principal y le tendió una de las vendas.

"Sé que no me concierne, pero cuando llegues a tu casa, deberías vendarte las costillas y tomar un anti inflamatorio"

"¿Como-?"

Dean solo sonrió y le entrego las vendas. Cas las recibió y las guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía puesta la chaqueta de Dean.

"Oh, Dean. Lo siento. Yo-"

"Está bien, Cas. Puedes llevártela"

Castiel sintió un calor incomodo en las mejillas mientras seguía mirando fijamente la sonrisa de Dean, pensando en lo suave que lucían sus labios. Nadie le había sonreído así jamás, y Castiel sintió ganas de ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa, de sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos. Saber que sabor tendrían... Acomodó mejor sus lentes en el puente de la nariz

"Gracias, Dean. En serio"

"De nada"

Cas giró y caminó hacia la calle, sintiendo el frio aire golpeando sus mejillas ruborizadas. Dean vio cómo se alejaba y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Subió hasta su habitación, saltando de dos en dos los escalones y cerró la puerta con llave. Se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

"No te gustan los chicos, Dean." Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Castiel? "Te gustan las chicas" Podía imaginar lo suaves que se sentirían los labios de Castiel contra los suyos. "No eres un marica, Winchester". Y aun así, mientras metía una mano dentro del calzoncillo, la única imagen que llegaba a su mente eran los ojos azules de Cas. Comenzó a ponerse duro en su propia mano, imaginando lo que sentiría si fuesen las manos de otro chico las que estuviesen moviéndose de arriba abajo en un ritmo constante. "Mierda" Se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido que pudiese despertar a Sam, al tiempo que imaginaba aquella boca, esos labios cerrándose a su alrededor y un par de ojos azules brillando llenos de lujuria tras los lentes. Se corrió en un orgasmo silencioso, mientras en su mente solo resonaba un nombre.

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por leer! Espero que les guste esta nueva idea que está basada en un post de tumblr (no sé si lo habrán visto, sobre que tu alma brilla si te encuentras con tu alma gemela) Mi idea es que eso suceda solamente cuando cumples dieciocho años. No quise poner el nombre de una ciudad específica puesto que no quiero cometer errores geográficos y de edificaciones. También, una última aclaración. Está basado en aquella época donde el odio hacia los homosexuales era mucho peor que ahora, así que habrá algo de violencia física y psicológica relacionada con eso, pero no se preocupen, todo tendrá un final feliz.  
Como siempre, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en decírmela.

También, recuerden que pueden encontrar este fic en mi cuenta de ao3 (http(:) /works/2761970/chapters/6193412)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

"¡Vamos, Dean! ¡Llegaremos tarde al instituto!"

Sam estaba ansioso, como cada vez que empezaba en un nuevo instituto. El bolso que cargaba sobre sus hombros estaba pesada, pero creía necesario llevar todas sus cosas, ya que no sabía que clases tendría el día de hoy, por lo que sus cuadernos de historia, matemáticas, español y otra decena de ellos, estaban guardados junto al peso extra del quinto libro de Harry Potter. Bueno, tal vez debería haber cambiado el quinto libro por el tercero, que era mucho más liviano, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a subir por la escalera, apareció Dean, con su chaqueta verde y sus jeans desgastados. Todavía llevaba el cabello mojado y una expresión somnolienta en el rostro.

"¡Vamos!" lo apresuró Sam, ajustando por décima vez el bolso sobre sus hombros.

"Woah, estás tan emocionado que pensaría que vamos al cine en vez de ir al instituto"

Soltó un gran bostezo y siguió a Sam hacia la salida. Se fijó de reojo en que el estacionamiento seguía vacío, lo que indicaba que su padre ya había encontrado el bar de la ciudad y estaría tomando su décima cerveza.

"Uh, ¿Dean?" Sam, que iba un poco más adelante, se giró para observar a su hermano. "¿No llevarás ningún cuaderno?"

"Nop. No soy un nerd como tú" Sam le sacó la lengua y ralentizó el paso para quedar al lado de su hermano mayor, soltando un suspiro. A pesar de que Sam apenas había cumplido trece años, estaba tan alto que pronto alcanzaría a Dean.

"Deberías tomar más en serio el instituto" Dean metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Para qué? Yo sé de autos, y eso es todo lo que necesito"

Sam enarcó una ceja.

"¿Qué?"

"No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?"

"Sammy" la voz de Dean sonaba cansada, como si estuviese explicándole algo a un niño pequeño. "Ya hemos hablado de esto. El chico de la universidad eres tú, no yo. Además, tengo habilidad con los autos y Bobby me dijo que tendría siempre un trabajo para mí en su taller"

"Pero…"

"Vamos, Sammy. Camina más rápido o llegaremos tarde" lo cortó Dean, acelerando el paso. Sam se apresuró para quedar a su lado y, como era de esperarse, no iba a dejar que esa conversación se terminara tan pronto y dijo algo que hizo que a Dean se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

"He visto tus calificaciones, y sé que cuando le prestas real atención a tus estudios, logras grandes resultados. ¿Por qué no podemos ir ambos a la universidad? Imagínate ambos, estudiando en Stanford…"

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras Dean reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho Sammy. ¿Qué si se había imaginado en Stanford? Claro que sí. Y más veces de las que Dean admitiría. Pero no podían pagar la colegiatura de ambos y, aunque Sam tenía razón y su rendimiento no era tan mediocre como siempre había aparentado, sus notas no le alcanzaban para optar a una beca. Pero Sam tendría el dinero necesario para ir a Stanford y convertirse en un excelente abogado, pues Dean se preocuparía de eso. Haría cualquier cosa por Sam, para que él fuese feliz, tal y como le había prometido a su madre.

"No podría soportar otros cinco años de estudio, Sam. Aunque tal vez te vaya a visitar cuando tú estudies allí. De seguro encontraré algunas universitarias que sean sexy" enarcó una ceja y Sam puso cara de no querer imaginarlo. Dean comenzó a reír, aliviado de que porque por fin la conversación se había dado por finalizada. "Anda, dame ese bolso antes de que te desmayes" añadió, viendo cómo el sudor comenzaba a bajar por la frente de Sam, a pesar de que la mañana estaba fría y con nubes grises cubriendo todo el cielo.

"Gracias" Sam se quitó el bolso y se lo pasó rápidamente a Dean.

Cuando llegaron al instituto – diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana, para alivio de Sam – fueron hasta la oficina del director para presentarse, escuchar la típica charla sobre el prestigio del instituto y todas esas cosas que los Winchester ya sabían de memoria, y sus nuevos horarios.

"¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡¿Química, matemáticas y español, todos el lunes por la mañana?! Dios, espero que nos mudemos pronto de esta estúpida ciudad"

"No lo dices en serio" Sam seguía leyendo su horario, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Por qué estás tan contento?" Dean parecía casi alarmado.

"Porque tengo literatura e historia en la mañana" Dean le entregó el bolso a Sam, todavía arrugando el ceño.

"En serio. A veces creo que no eres mi hermano. Tal vez te cambiaron por error en el hospital"

"Cállate" Dean le desordenó el cabello antes de que Sam pudiese evitarlo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. "Adiós" gritó cuando ya iba llegando a la escalera. "Y no te escapes de ninguna clase" replicó. Dean se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia su clase de dos horas de química.

Como era de esperar, el día fue asqueroso. Los profesores lo regañaron por no llevar ningún cuaderno y, además, cada uno le entregó lo que parecía una tonelada de guías – como le diría Dean a Sam, cuando se encontraron a la hora de almuerzo – para que se pusiera "al día" con el resto de la clase.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a casa, Dean preparó la cena mientras Sam comenzaba a hacer sus tareas, sentado en el sillón. Después de comer, y por insistencia de Dean, prendieron el viejo televisor para ver un especial de Star Trek. Cuando ya iban por el quinto episodio, Dean se levantó para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de beber y, para cuando volvió, Sam estaba dormido.

"Hey, Sammy" el muchacho no respondió. Dean dejó su lata de bebida en el suelo y tomó a su hermano pequeño en brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Volvió al primer piso y tomó alguna de las guías que se había traído del instituto, dirigiéndose nuevamente al sillón, donde se acomodó y comenzó a resolver los ejercicios de matemáticas, mirando de vez en cuando cómo Spock discutía nuevamente con el Capitán Kirk.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, apagó el televisor y dejó las guías nuevamente sobre la mesa pero, antes de subir a su habitación, miró por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento. No había señales del impala o de su padre.

El martes fue casi tan horrible como el lunes, solo que esta vez, llevó su mochila y un cuaderno para anotar y estaba más preparado para recibir una nueva y alarmante cantidad de guías y lecturas extra que los profesores le dieron como trabajo extra. Pero el miércoles, algo cambió.

"Hey, al fin algo bueno. Educación Física en el tercer bloque" Dean estaba comiendo un pie de fresas de la cafetería, mientras Sam comía una manzana. "A propósito, Sam. ¿No te cansas de comer esas… 'cosas'?" Dean apuntó la manzana con el tenedor, como si fuese algo horrible.

"Son sanas, Dean. Deberías comer alguna de vez en cuando y que no esté metida dentro de un pie y llena de azúcar."

"Oh, no. No te metas con los pies, Sammy" Sam rodó los ojos y siguió masticando su manzana. "En fin, me voy a clases" Dean dio las últimas cucharadas a su pie y se levantó de su asiento. "Nos vemos más tarde." Dean comenzó a caminar hacia su clase de historia con un poco más de optimismo, pensando que por fin, en unas pocas horas, podría disfrutar nuevamente del deporte.

Por fin la campana sonó, indicando el inicio del tercer bloque y Dean fue hasta los camarines para cambiarse de ropa. Caminó hacia el gimnasio y se sorprendió de ver a Rufus Turner vestido con pantalones deportivos y un silbato plateado brillando sobre su pecho.

"¿Rufus?"

El hombre era alto, más alto de lo que Dean recordaba, estaba sacando unas pelotas de basquetball de un saco que tenía en el suelo. Era amigo de Bobby y de su padre, y cada vez que venía a casa a visitarlos, le traía un pequeño obsequio a Dean, algo simple como un autito de juguete o algún juego de herramientas pequeño, mientras le decía 'no le digas a tu madre que te consiento mucho, chico' y le guiñaba un ojo antes de volver a la cocina para buscar un trozo de tarta.

El hombre se enderezó y miró a Dean. Su expresión fue cambiando paulatinamente mientras lo reconocía.

"No puede ser. ¿Dean? ¿Dean Winchester?"

"Culpable"

"Oh, chico. ¡No sabía que habías vuelto!" le apretó la mano a modo de saludo, mientras lo seguía mirando de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que era él. "Dios, como has crecido. Y eres tan parecido a tu madre…"

Dean se pasó la mano por el cuello, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese último comentario. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en una respuesta, el resto de los alumnos entró al gimnasio. Dean aprovechó ese momento para sentarse en las gradas junto a sus compañeros y escuchar las instrucciones de Rufus. O mejor dicho, del profesor Turner.

Luego de trotar por quince minutos y calentar y estirar los músculos, el profesor Turner les mostró la pelota de basquetball.

"Como saben, nuestro instituto se destaca por ser uno de los mejores equipos de basquetball del estado, así que es básico que todos los alumnos sepan aunque sea lo básico sobre este deporte." El profesor Turner comenzó a pasearse, boteando la pelota. "Ahora bien, como debemos empezar la unidad de deportes, creo que es una buena idea que comencemos con éste" Tomó la pelota entre sus manos y, con un rápido movimiento, saltó y arrojó la pelota hacia el aro izquierdo. La pelota se deslizó perfectamente por la red, boteando con fuerza contra el suelo del gimnasio.

"Ése es un tiro de tres puntos" señaló. Miró a sus alumnos y sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de todos ellos. Había logrado que se interesaran. "Ahora, tomen una pelota cada uno y troten por diez minutos boteando la pelota."

Los chicos corrieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las pelotas y comenzaron a botear. Algunos eran bastante buenos y tenían un control casi perfecto sobre la pelota, mientras otros simplemente no podían coordinar sus pies y sus manos para que trabajaran en conjunto. Pero el profesor Turner se fijó en Dean. El muchacho ya había dado dos vueltas completas al gimnasio y no había errado ningún movimiento. Trotaba a un ritmo constante, boteando la pelota sin problemas, con la fuerza justa y el movimiento de dedos adecuados.

Pasados los diez minutos, el profesor Turner tocó el silbato y todos los alumnos se reunieron a su alrededor.

"Bien, ahora les enseñaré algunos tiros básicos al aro. El que les mostré hace un rato, es el tiro de tres puntos. Éste" Tomó la pelota y fue corriendo hacia el aro, lanzando la pelota con un movimiento suave. "vale un punto. Y éste es uno de los más difíciles pues debes tener fuerza en tus brazos y piernas, es un 'dunk'" El profesor Turner corrió hacia el otro extremo de la cancha a alta velocidad y dio un salto que no tenía otra descripción más que impresionante. Los alumnos dejaron escapar algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando el profesor Turner encestó con ambas manos, colgando por unos segundos mientras se afirmaba del aro.

Cuando cayó al suelo, volvió hacia el grupo de alumnos.

"Ahora, quiero que se dividan en dos grupos y practiquen sus lanzamientos. Recuerden que estos tiros fueron solo una demostración. Ustedes pueden lanzarlo como mejor les parezca, mientras puedan encestar, ¿de acuerdo? Comiencen."

Fueron casi treinta minutos donde más de algún alumno intentó hacer un dunk sin mucho éxito, pero en general, habían entendido la idea. El profesor Turner se paseó por ambos grupos, corrigiendo algunas posturas y dando algunos consejos para que pudiesen encestar.

"Buen trabajo, Winchester" exclamó mientras Dean encestaba su séptimo tiro consecutivo.

"Hey, hermano, eres bastante talentoso" exclamó un muchacho que estaba esperando para lanzar nuevamente.

"Gracias" Dean secó el sudor que cubría su frente y se fijó en el tiro de tres puntos que lanzó el muchacho en ese momento. "Tú tampoco juegas mal"

"Bueno, siendo parte del equipo de basquetball, sería un poco contradictorio si no supiese jugar, ¿no crees?" El muchacho fue a buscar su pelota y se puso tras Dean en la fila para hacer su nuevo lanzamiento. "Por cierto, me llamo Benny"

"Dean. Mucho gusto" le tendió una mano, que Benny se apresuró en estrechar y siguieron practicando.

El silbato sonó poco después para dar por finalizada la clase. Cada alumno fue a dejar la pelota al saco donde debían guardarse y caminaron hacia el camarín, todavía comentando sobre el último salto que había hecho el entrenador Turner.

"Hey, Winchester" Dean se giró y vio a Rufus, junto a Benny, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Ven aquí un momento"

Dean caminó hacia ellos y esperó.

"Mira chico, no hacemos esto a menudo, sobre todo a esta altura del año, pero tienes talento. Y un talento no se puede desperdiciar, así que queremos que seas parte del equipo"

Dean se quedó en silencio, observando a ambos hombres.

"¿De verdad?"

"Bienvenido, Dean" Benny le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Woah, gracias. En serio"

"Los entrenamientos son los martes y los jueves después de clases" informó Rufus "Y no me gusta que lleguen tarde"

"Sí, señor"

"Ya puedes irte. Tú también, Lafitte. Los veo a ambos el jueves"

"Esto es increíble" Dean se sacó la sudadera y la arrojó a su mochila.

"Pareces ser especialmente bueno en los tiros de tres puntos" Benny, que estaba a su lado, sacó una toalla y comenzó a desvestirse. "Eso es bueno, porque no tenemos muy buenos jugadores que ataquen desde la mitad de la cancha"

"¿Hay alguien más de nuestra generación que esté en el equipo?"

"Solo dos. Balthazar y Jeremiah. ¿Los conoces?"

"No que yo recuerde"

"Pues mañana los conocerás. Y al resto del equipo también. Ah, casi lo olvido. Trata de dormir temprano esta noche, porque mañana el entrenamiento será bastante duro." Benny, ya completamente desnudo, tomó su toalla y fue hasta las duchas. Dean lo siguió poco después, todavía excitado por el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Castiel abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos varias veces antes de despertar completamente. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre su cómoda y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se había quedado dormido para ir al instituto. Se levantó de la cama y corrió las cortinas de color gris, dejando que la luz tenue del exterior iluminara un poco su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina, donde activó la cafetera, pues el café que Michael le había dejado debía estar frío – y sacó el jarro con jugo y miró los panqueques que estaban sobre la mesa. Al igual que el café, estaban fríos, pero Castiel estaba agradecido de todas formas.

Michael entraba a su trabajo a las siete de la mañana todos los días y salía a eso de las nueve o diez de la noche, si es que su jefe no lo retenía hasta más tarde y, a pesar de todo, encontraba tiempo suficiente para prepararle panqueques todos los días y dejar la cena lista para que comiera por la noche. Castiel admiraba a su hermano mayor y por eso sintió un pinchazo de culpa en su corazón al darse cuenta de que éste era el tercer día que faltaba al instituto. Michael había renunciado a su puesto en el bufete de abogados de Nueva York cuando su padre se fue de la casa sin dar aviso alguno, dejando a Castiel completamente solo. Comenzó a trabajar en una empresa donde, si bien la paga era buena y le permitía costear los gastos de la casa, era terrible en cuanto a horarios y trato del personal. Castiel veía cómo Michael tenía cada vez más ojeras y la jovialidad que siempre lo había caracterizado cuando era más joven, se iba apagando cada día. Pero a pesar de todo, Castiel jamás lo había escuchado quejándose o pensando en renunciar a su cuidado y volver a Nueva York.

Comenzó a masticar con lentitud uno de los panqueques, aunque se sentía tan culpable que había perdido el apetito por completo y suspiró. Sintió una punzada de dolor en sus costillas, por lo que puso una mano sobre ellas, esperando hasta que el dolor desapareció. Dejó los panqueques y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, donde encontró el frasco de anti inflamatorios que había comprado la semana pasada y tomó uno, tragándoselo sin agua. Se miró en el espejo y vio que su ojo todavía estaba algo morado, aunque ya no estaba hinchado y su labio solo conservaba una pequeña cicatriz. Pasó los dedos sobre esa pequeña marca, recordando aquella noche en que se encontró con Dean. Cerró los ojos y casi pudo sentir el toque de sus manos sobre sus heridas, el calor de su cuerpo y la frescura de su aliento contra su piel. Y sus ojos de un verde imposible, que lo miraban sin asco o rencor, como lo hacían todos los demás.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, mientras el miedo invadía su cuerpo como veneno. ¿Qué pasaría si Dean iba al mismo instituto que él? ¿Qué pasaría si, por casualidad, hubiese escuchado los rumores que decían sobre él? ¿Qué pasaría si, la próxima vez que se encontraran, los ojos de Dean ya no mostraran amabilidad, sino que asco y repudio? Comenzó a hiperventilar en el cuarto de baño, por lo que se sentó y puso la cabeza entre las rodillas. Cuando por fin logró calmarse, subió hasta su habitación y se acostó nuevamente en su cama, desde donde miró por el rabillo del ojo la chaqueta negra que había dejado sobre su escritorio. Se quedó dormido, todavía pensando en Dean y en lo que sucedería la próxima vez que se encontraran.

* * *

**N.A: **Sí, Cas tiene un secreto! El cual espero revelar en el próximo capítulo. Siento mucho la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada. Y lo peor - en cierta parte - es que empiezo a trabajar el jueves (necesito dinero para las vacaciones), por lo que puede que me demore un poco más en subir capítulos, pero no se preocupen, trataré de escribir en mis tiempos libres para poder publicar lo antes posible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

Se escuchaban ruidos a lo lejos, pero Cas estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para bajar y ver si eran ladrones. De todas formas, pensó mientras se giraba en la cama y se tapaba con el cobertor hasta las orejas, no podría hacer mucho si eran ladrones. Lo mejor sería fingir que no había nadie en casa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando dormir nuevamente, pero de pronto, escuchó el ruido de una olla cayendo al suelo. Apartó el cobertor con un solo movimiento y se incorporó en la cama. Apoyó los pies desnudos sobre la alfombra, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda a causa del cambio de temperatura. Tomó un polerón gris que había dejado sobre su escritorio y se fijó en el reloj que estaba apoyado contra la lámpara. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana.

Bostezó mientras bajaba por las escaleras, preguntándose si aquella persona que había dejado caer la olla al suelo era realmente un ladrón con instintos culinarios, o si era Michael, preparando el desayuno. Abrió la puerta de la cocina con cautela, recibiendo el olor de panqueques recién preparados, lo que provocó que su estómago rugiera sin aviso alguno.

"¿Castiel?" escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde el interior de la cocina. Abrió la puerta y vio a Michael, con un delantal sobre su camisa recién planchada y una de esas cosas que se utilizaban para mover los panqueques en el sartén. "¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?"

"Escuché ruidos" Castiel caminó hasta sentarse en una de las sillas. Michael volvió su atención hacia los panqueques, suspirando.

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, Michael. De todas formas, ya me iba a levantar."

Michael hizo girar un panqueque en el aire de forma espectacular. Apagó el fuego y depositó el panqueque sobre otros que ya estaban en un plato, el cual a su vez, fue depositado frente a Castiel, quien no pudo evitar que su estómago rugiera estrepitosamente. Se ruborizó y esperó a que Michael no lo hubiese escuchado, pero la mirada preocupada con que lo miró, le indicó que no era así.

"Yo… lo siento… Michael…"

Castiel se vio interrumpido por el plato con cincos panqueques que Michael depositó frente a él.

"Debes alimentarte bien, Castiel. No quiero que te enfermes."

"Lo siento" Castiel vio como Michael se sentaba frente a él con una taza de café. "¿No comerás panqueques?"

"No me gustan las cosas dulces" se limitó a responder Michael, dando un sorbo a su taza de café. Castiel bajó la mirada y vio los humeantes y deliciosos panqueques, pero ya no sentía hambre. El nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, apenas y lo dejaba respirar. Él no se merecía esos panqueques. Él no era digno del esfuerzo de Michael, de las atenciones que su hermano mayor tenía con él. No era digno del afecto de Michael.

"¿No te gustaron?" escuchó luego de un rato. "¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?"

"Estoy bien" Castiel tomó el tenedor y cuchillo y cortó un trozo de panqueque. "Solo estaba distraído" se lo echó a la boca y el dulce sabor de los panqueques con jarabe de miel hizo que soltara un gemido de placer. "Michael, están deliciosos" replicó, echándose un nuevo trozo a la boca. Michael simplemente sonrió y siguió bebiendo su café. De pronto, apoyó la taza bruscamente sobre la mesa de madera y arrugó el ceño mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia donde se encontraba Castiel, quien estaba tan concentrado comiendo, que no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo escuchó hablar, demasiado cerca y provocó que se quedara quieto al escuchar esas tres palabras que arrancaron de los labios de Michael.

"¿Quién te golpeó?"

Apoyó el tenedor con lentitud sobre el plato, al tiempo que sentía el corazón latiendo en los oídos. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Las cicatrices apenas eran visibles y su ojo ya no estaba hinchado o amoratado.

"Nadie" fue la respuesta automática de Castiel, al tiempo que intentaba cubrir su ojo con un mechón de pelo.

"Castiel" podía sentir la decepción en la voz de Michael, provocando que el nudo que había sentido en la garganta momentos atrás, se instalara ahora en su estómago. "¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

Castiel siguió sin responder. Respiraba con demasiada rapidez, a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Intentó calmarse en vano, mientras sentía el sudor bajando por su nuca. Claro que confiaba en Michael. Él era la única persona en la cual podía confiar de verdad, y era por esa razón que no podía decirle nada sobre las personas que lo habían golpeado, porque eso llevaría a que Michael le preguntara el por qué lo habían golpeado, y no había ninguna posibilidad, absolutamente ninguna, de que Castiel le dijese las razones a Michael. Era en la única persona en quien confiaba, y por eso, no podría soportar el rechazo de él. No soportaría ver el asco en los ojos de Michael. Si eso llegara a suceder, no le quedaría nadie en el mundo. Y eso significaría que no tendría nada por lo cual seguir luchando.

"¿Castiel?" escuchó por sobre el latido de su corazón. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Michael. Sus ojos azules, más oscuros que los de él, lo miraban con preocupación. "¿Castiel?" repitió. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y su respiración era cada vez más errática. El ataque de pánico por fin se había abierto paso. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un nudo en el estómago que le estaba provocando náuseas.

Castiel se levantó a duras penas, todavía temblando y fue hasta el cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y se tendió en el suelo, mientras ponía la cabeza entre las rodillas, como le había recomendado el doctor Johnson, al tiempo que sentía un dolor punzante en su costilla por el esfuerzo que hacían sus pulmones para poder recibir el oxígeno suficiente. Luego de unos minutos, su respiración volvió a un ritmo normal y ya no temblaba. Salió del cuarto de baño, con la espalda mojada por el sudor y se dio cuenta de que Michael estaba de pie frente a él.

"Lo siento"

"¿Estás bien?" Castiel asintió, cerrando los ojos. Había sufrido ansiedad en el último tiempo, pero llevaba meses sin sufrir un ataque de pánico como el que acababa de tener. "Creo – creo que deberías volver a terapia"

"¿Qué?" la voz de Castiel fue apenas un susurro. Terapia. Otra vez. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar como sonaba la campanada del reloj de pie que estaba en el salón.

"Debo irme" se giró y caminó hacia la puerta principal, mientras descolgaba su abrigo. "Piénsalo, Castiel. Hablaremos en la noche" Salió por la puerta, dejando a Castiel todavía de pie fuera del cuarto de baño, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más adormecido.

_Terapia. _

"Hey, Winchester"

Dean cerró su casillero, en el cual había dejado las nuevas guías que el profesor de Biología le había entregado, y se giró. Benny caminaba hacia donde se encontraba él, acompañado de cuatro chicos más, todos usando una chaqueta azul marino con mangas de color amarillo.

"Hola, Benny"

"Solo queríamos entregarte esto" Benny arrojó una chaqueta idéntica a la que estaba usando y Dean la tomó en el aire. "Oficialmente eres parte del equipo de basquetball, Dean."

"Gracias" Dean miró la chaqueta, sin estar seguro de si debía ponérsela o guardarla en su casillero. Sonó el timbre y uno de los chicos que acompañaba a Benny, de cabello cobrizo, le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

"Bueno, debemos irnos. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Estaremos sentados en la mesa que está cerca de la barra de postres, Dean"

"Claro."

Una vez que se alejó el grupo, Dean abrió nuevamente su casillero y guardó la chaqueta en el interior, a la vez que sacaba su cuaderno de literatura y cerraba de un solo golpe la puerta de metal, mientras echaba a correr por los pasillos. La clase de literatura se dictaba en el otro edificio y, si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Y luego de que el primer día la profesora Talbot le hiciera recitar ante todo el curso un poema con un gorro de mariachi por haber llegado cinco minutos tarde, definitivamente no llegaría tarde una segunda vez. Distinguió la puerta del salón e intentó detenerse en seco, pero sus botas resbalaron por las baldosas recién enceradas y chocó estrepitosamente contra alguien, que a su vez, cayó al suelo.

"Oh, lo siento" tendió una mano hacia el muchacho que estaba en el suelo, mientras a su alrededor, se escuchaban risas poco disimuladas. El muchacho recogió sus cosas e ignoró la mano que le tendía Dean. De hecho, ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo, por lo que Dean solo podía ver aquellos mechones de cabello negro desordenados, como si el muchacho recién se hubiese despertado.

"Fue mi culpa. Lo sien-." El muchacho dejó de hablar cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y los ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Dean.

"¿Cas?"

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y voz grave, se acercó hasta ambos. Las risas cesaron casi de inmediato.

"¿Qué haces en el suelo, Novak? ¿Acaso están intentando liarte con el chico nuevo?"

Dos chicos que lo acompañaban, se rieron, y varios de los alumnos que veían la escena, rieron también.

"N-No…"

"Ya te dije que no te quería ver merodeando por aquí, ¿o acaso no te quedó claro?" El muchacho tomó a Castiel del polerón y lo lanzó nuevamente al suelo, lo que provocó que sus lentes se resbalaran por su nariz y cayeran con un ruido sordo contra las baldosas.

"Hey, ¿cuál es tu jodido problema?"

Dean se puso entre Castiel y el otro muchacho.

"Supongo que tú eres Dean Winchester" el muchacho era un poco más alto que Dean, y lo miraba con desdén. "Soy Alastair, capitán del equipo de basquetball" le tendió una mano, que Dean rechazó. Se giró y tomó los lentes de Castiel, al tiempo que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás bien?"

Castiel no abrió la boca. Simplemente seguía mirando el suelo, temeroso de hacer cualquier contacto visual. Las risas habían cesado por completo, mientras la tensión entre Dean y Alastair crecía.

"No te conviene juntarte con personas como él." Alastair miró a Castiel con asco.

"Gracias, hombre. Pero no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión."

"Mucho cuidado, Winchester." Alastair dio un paso más hacia donde estaba Dean, quien no retrocedió.

"¿O qué?" desafió Dean.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?" la profesora Talbot los miraba a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Nada" Alastair miró una vez más a Dean, e hizo una seña a sus dos compañeros mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Dean no se había movido, y tampoco lo había hecho Cas o cualquiera de los otros alumnos que todavía observaban a Dean con una mezcla de admiración y miedo.

"Bueno, ¿qué están esperando para entrar al salón?"

Los alumnos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, a la vez que las voces rompían con la tensión del momento. Dean se giró para ver a Castiel, que seguía en el suelo.

"Disculpa" Dean le entregó los lentes y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. "¿Estás bien?" repitió.

Castiel asintió, pero no miró a Dean. Por el contrario, pasó por su lado y entró en el salón.

"Señor Winchester, si no quiere que lo haga leer todo un poema de Yates, le sugiero que entre ahora mismo al salón"

Dean entró y fue hasta el único asiento vacío que quedaba, al lado de Castiel al final del salón. Los cuchicheos lo siguieron por todo el camino hasta que llegó a su asiento, y las miradas furtivas y susurros mal intencionados no se detuvieron hasta que la profesora, con su tono inglés, comenzó la lección de ese día.

Castiel, sin mirar ni siquiera una vez a Dean, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar apuntes. Dean quería decirle algo, pero se dio cuenta de que la profesora lo observaba, así que sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Después de todo y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera bajo tortura, literatura era la única clase, aparte de educación física, que realmente le gustaba.

"Ahora, continuaremos con el capítulo cuatro de 'Un mundo feliz'. Saquen sus libros. McArthur, comience a leer"

Una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado, se puso de pie y comenzó a leer con voz suave y pausada las palabras de Aldoux Huxley.

_"__El ascensor estaba lleno de hombres procedentes de los vestuarios Alfa, y la entrada de Lenina provocó muchas sonrisas y cabezadas amistosas. Lenina era una chica muy popular y, en una u otra ocasión, había pasado alguna noche con casi todos ellos. _

_-Buenos muchachos – pensaba Lenina Crowne, al tiempo que correspondía a sus saludos […]"_

"Eh, disculpa" Dean apartó la vista de su libro y miró a Castiel. Sus ojos azules se veían menos brillantes tras los lentes, pero aun así, eran tal y como Dean los recordaba, a excepción del ojo derecho, que ya no estaba hinchado.

"¿Olvidaste tu libro?" murmuró Dean, viendo que Cas seguía con el cuaderno abierto y había dejado el lápiz sobre la hoja que estaba llena hasta los bordes con la letra diminuta y cursiva de Castiel. El muchacho asintió, a la vez que sus mejillas adoptaban un tono más rosado, que contrastaba de forma perfecta con su piel blanca.

_Alto, Winchester_, se recriminó Dean mentalmente, _¿acabas de pensar en la piel de otro chico?_ Dean sacudió la cabeza y acomodó el libro entre ambos. Castiel murmuró un "gracias" casi inaudible, pero Dean no pudo responder. No podía confiar en el tono de su voz, por lo que siguió con la lectura, mientras la profesora Talbot le pedía a Hudson que continuara leyendo en voz alta.

Después de veinte minutos en que diferentes alumnos leyeron algún párrafo del capítulo cuatro, la profesora dio por finalizada la clase, no sin antes, recordarles el trabajo que debían entregar después de navidad.

"Recuerden que es en parejas. No aceptaré trabajos de más personas. No me mire así, señorita Carter. Deben estar impreso o, si lo prefieren, puede estar escrito a mano. Lo único que pido es que sea un ensayo de diez páginas sobre alguno de los textos que hemos visto en el semestre y justificar el por qué ustedes piensan que ése texto es parte del mundo literario que ustedes dicen".

El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, haciendo bastante ruido. Dean guardó su copia desgastada de "Un mundo feliz" y observó a Castiel.

"¿Ya tienes pareja para el ensayo?"

Castiel guardó su cuaderno y negó con la cabeza.

"Yo… suelo hacer estos trabajos solo" soltó de pronto. Todavía tenía la mirada fija en su bolso.

"Pero, ¿y tus amigos?"

Todos los alumnos habían salido ya del salón, por lo que dejaba a Dean y Castiel solos. Castiel podía sentir su cuello hirviendo al darse cuenta de que estaba solo con Dean, por lo que intentó serenarse y rogaba a los entes celestiales que Dean no se diera cuenta de su voz temblorosa.

"No tengo amigos, Dean."

"Me estás jodiendo"

Castiel dejó de mirar su bolso. Dean tenía una ceja enarcada, como si no creyese las palabras de Castiel.

"Es cierto"

Dean lo miró unos segundos más, hasta que pareció convencerse de que Castiel no estaba mintiendo y su expresión cambió de escepticismo a algo que podría ser simpatía.

"Bueno" dijo luego de unos segundos. "Yo tampoco tengo pareja para el trabajo, así que podríamos trabajar juntos."

"¿Qué?"

La voz de Castiel no era más que un susurro y estuvo casi seguro de que Dean no había alcanzado a oírlo.

"Es decir, si te parece bien. Sino, puedo hablar con la profesora Talbot para –"

"Sería genial" soltó Castiel. La sonrisa que dibujó Dean en ese momento, hizo que el rostro de Cas se ruborizara aún más, al tiempo que sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma hipnótica.

_Hey, Dean. Deja de comportarte como una chica_, le recriminó su cerebro.

"Excelente" Dean terminó de guardar sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento. "¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos? Así podríamos hablar sobre el ensayo" Castiel asintió. "Genial. Nos vemos en la cafetería" se despidió. Castiel vio como desaparecía por la puerta, al tiempo que sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho.

"Vaya, vaya. La señorita por fin ha quedado sola. Creí que Winchester no te dejaría en paz. ¿Acaso él es tu nueva conquista, marica?"

La voz de Alastair mandó escalofríos al cuerpo de Castiel, al tiempo que lo veía apoyado en la puerta del salón, con Gordon y Zachariah acompañándolo como siempre. A veces, cuando Castiel se encontraba tendido en su cama, pensaba que Alastair se parecía a Draco Malfoy y que Gordon y Zachariah eran Crabbe y Goyle, convirtiéndolo a él en Harry Potter. Mientras lo veía acercándose por entre los asientos, Castiel pensó en que le gustaría ser valiente como Harry y poder enfrentarse a Alastair. Pero debía ser realista. Él no era Harry Potter. Él no tenía agallas, y no tenía magia o una varita para defenderse.

"Te dije que no quiero maricones en este instituto" escuchó, mientras veía cómo el puño de Alastair se acercaba peligrosamente a su nariz. Antes de recibir el golpe, Castiel trató de escapar al mundo de sus libros, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. De esa forma, tal vez no doliera tanto.

"Tengo hambre" Dean caminaba al lado de Sam, quien, como de costumbre, llevaba un libro entre sus manos.

"Siempre tienes hambre, Dean" respondió su hermano, sin apartar la vista. A veces Dean admiraba esa capacidad suya de poder caminar y leer al mismo tiempo y no tropezar con nada.

"Vamos, deja ya ese libro y vamos a comer"

"Creí que almorzarías con el equipo de basquetball" replicó Sam.

"Oh mierda, tienes razón." Llegaron a la cafetería y Dean distinguió casi de inmediato al equipo, con sus chaquetas amarillas, hablando ruidosamente.

"Adiós, Dean" Sam fue hacia el lado contrario, donde uno de sus compañeros le hacía señas para que se sentara con él, por lo que Dean no tuvo más remedio que caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Benny y Alastair, quien parecía estar contando alguna anécdota graciosa porque todos los demás se reían a carcajadas. Todos excepto Benny que, como se dio cuenta Dean mientras se acercaba, solo fingía una sonrisa.

"Hey, Winchester" Alastair lo miró con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. "Creí que no te sentarías con nosotros"

"Yo lo invité" se adelantó Benny antes de que Dean pudiese replicar. "Es parte del equipo, así que –"

"Todavía no es parte oficial del equipo, Lafitte" Alastair se puso de pie. "Todavía no demuestra _lealtad_ hacia el equipo"

Algunos curiosos que estaban sentados cerca de ellos, se quedaron en silencio, observando la escena. Dean siguió de pie, con la mandíbula apretada. ¿Lealtad? ¿Acaso tendría que hacer un pacto con sangre o tal vez hacer una especie de juramento al estilo de Game of Thrones y los guardias de la noche?

"Vamos, Alastair." Benny parecía contrariado, pero todo el resto del equipo miraba a Alastair, esperando sus siguientes palabras.

"Conoces las reglas, Lafitte."

"¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer, Alastair?" Dean dio un paso al frente, desafiante.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Debes demostrar lealtad" Alastair dio una rápida mirada a la cafetería y de pronto, su rostro se iluminó de manera siniestra, como un león que ha encontrado su presa. "Debes demostrarnos que tienes principios."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que demostraré eso?"

"Diciéndonos si eres amigo de Castiel Novak" con un movimiento de cabeza, Alastair apuntó hacia el sector poniente de la cafetería, donde Castiel estaba de pie, buscando alguna mesa libre. Su polerón con el escudo de Hogwarts tenía unas salpicaduras oscuras que Dean estaba seguro que no tenía en la mañana y tenía una mano apoyada en las costillas, como si necesitara sujetarlas para poder respirar bien.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste, Winchester"

"¿Y qué si soy amigo de él?"

Alastair se acercó unos pasos hacia donde él se encontraba. "Te dije que debías demostrarnos que tienes principios. Y si eres amigo de Castiel Novak, significa que apruebas su comportamiento"

"¿Qué?"

Castiel miró a través de la cafetería, buscando a Dean e ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos que los alumnos decían sobre él. Estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido como para prestarles atención. Las costillas le dolían, pero por lo menos la nariz había dejado de sangrar. Le hubiese gustado ir a la enfermería, pero eso significaría que le preguntarían que había pasado. Y si decía que había sido Alastair, lo mandarían a llamar y Castiel, definitivamente, no quería tener a los adultos involucrados en esto. Si el director pensaba como la mayoría de las personas de ese pueblo, lo expulsaría del instituto y Michael se enteraría de toda la verdad. Y Castiel no permitiría eso.

Siguió avanzando un poco más, hasta que por fin distinguió a Dean. Pero se le heló la sangre al ver que estaba con Alastair y el resto del equipo de basquetball. Quería salir de allí, correr y alejarse lo más que pudiese de esa mesa, pero se quedó helado al ver cómo Alastair se acercaba a Dean. Estaban demasiado cerca, y Alastair le decía algo en voz baja, todavía mirándolo, al igual que Dean. Y fue así como se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión de Dean. En cómo aquellos ojos verdes, que lo habían mirado con simpatía se transformaban, adoptando la misma mirada que el resto de los alumnos. Asco. Repulsión.

Castiel comenzó a retroceder, al tiempo que Dean miraba a Alastair, asintiendo una vez y sentándose con el resto del equipo. Lo había descubierto. Dean había descubierto la verdad acerca de él. Castiel trastrabilló con las prisas que tenía de salir de la cafetería. Sentía las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, pero no podía llorar frente a ellos. Ignoró el dolor en sus costillas y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, buscando algún sitio donde pudiese esconderse y no salir más de allí, para así no tener que enfrentarse a esa mirada de nuevo. No podía ver el odio hacia él en esos ojos verdes.

* * *

**N.A: **Siento muchísimo la demora, pero no tenía inspiración. Debo haber escrito unas cuatro veces este capítulo y nada me convencía, pero hoy, por fin pude escribir sin parar. Espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero el trabajo consume mi tiempo y mi imaginación. Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro.**

La hora de almuerzo terminó justo cuando comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, por lo que aquellos alumnos que estaban sentados en los jardines del instituto, se apresuraron hacia los salones, buscando refugio, mientras que la gran mayoría, caminaba lentamente, algo más adormecidos que antes a causa de la comida ingerida.

Castiel ignoró el frío que sentía, estando sentado en el tejado del instituto, y siguió observando desde las alturas los movimientos de cada persona, hasta que no quedó ninguna. Alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo, sintiendo la lluvia mojando su rostro y golpeando los cristales de sus anteojos. Había sido un día lluvioso, como éste, cuando todo dio un vuelco en su vida.

Había sido uno de los días más fríos del invierno, aunque no lo suficiente como para que nevara. La lluvia caía con intensidad, aunque el sonido era relajante. Castiel quería apoyarse en el escritorio, echar la cabeza y dormir una siesta, pero el profesor Crowley entró al salón haciendo mucho ruido como era su costumbre, logrando que los cotilleos cesaran de inmediato, mientras todos los alumnos, Castiel incluido, se sentaba derecho en su asiento, esperando.

Las chicas se irguieron en sus asientos, arreglándose el cabello y las ropas, aprovechando que el profesor estaba distraído dejando su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla, revelando una camisa impecablemente planchada, que no podía ocultar los músculos tonificados de su pecho. Castiel estaba seguro de que, un día de esos, los botones sucumbirían ante la presión y saldrían volando lejos.

"Buenas tardes, jóvenes"

"Buenas tardes, profesor Crowley" exclamó la clase.

Varias alumnas todavía suspiraban embelesadas con cada palabra que escapaba de la boca del profesor, cayendo bajo el influjo atrayente de su voz ronca y tono británico que resultaba ser, algo extremadamente sexy. Castiel sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir la fecha sobre la esquina superior izquierda, evitando mirar al profesor, mientras se mordía los labios, ahogando el suspiro que amenazaba con unirse al del resto del grupo femenino de la clase.

"Como hemos terminado con la historia de Grecia, creo que sería interesante continuar con otra gran nación" se giró hacia el pizarrón y escribió en letras mayúsculas 'EL IMPERIO ROMANO. EL ASCENSO Y CAÍDA DE LA ANTIGUA ROMA'. "Muchos han visto la película 300, ¿verdad?" Volvió a mirar a sus alumnos, muchos de los cuales, asintieron con la cabeza. "Bueno, la historia romana está plagada de guerras provocadas por los diferentes emperadores y sus ansias de poder sobre otras tierras, pero 300 es pura ficción. Aunque me alegra de que, por lo menos, sepan la diferencia entre los romanos y los espartanos. Abran la página 50 de su libro de historia, por favor"

Los alumnos obedecieron, encontrándose con la quinta unidad dedicada a los grandes imperios de la historia de la humanidad. Castiel lo había leído el verano pasado, mientras pasaba un tiempo de calidad con su hermano Gabriel en Nueva York.

"Ahora, quiero un voluntario para que comience a leer la primera parte" La mitad de las alumnas levantaron la mano, esperanzadas de tener la atención del profesor, pero éste caminó por entre los asientos, llegando al final del salón. "Señor Novak, comience a leer por favor".

Castiel sentía el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido contra su pecho. Se puso de pie y miró de reojo hacia atrás, fijándose en lo cerca que estaba el profesor Crowley de su escritorio. Tomó el libro entre sus manos sudorosas e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse en las palabras con las que el autor describía los inicios de Roma. Por un instante, funcionó, y su cerebro se concentró enteramente en la lectura. Eso, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Firme, cálida, masculina. Se detuvo en seco.

"Detengámonos unos segundos para pensar en este párrafo" habló el profesor. _Demasiado cerca_, pensó Castiel, mientras sentía su rostro hirviendo. "Muchas gracias, señor Novak" apretó un poco más el hombro de Castiel, sonriéndole. "Puedes tomar asiento"

Castiel bajó la mirada y obedeció. Todavía sentía el calor de la mano del profesor en su hombro, aunque éste ya había vuelto al frente del salón y comenzaba a escribir algunas fechas importantes. Suspiró y tomó su lápiz, anotando todo lo que el profesor decía, aunque todavía tenía grabada en su retina la sonrisa que le había dedicado.

La campana sonó antes de lo que Castiel hubiese querido y el profesor se despidió de la clase y salió del salón, volviendo a cubrir su torso con la chaqueta negra. Las chicas, sin siquiera guardas sus cosas, se reunieron en diferentes grupos mientras cotilleaban, como siempre, de lo bien que se veía Crowley con esa camisa blanca.

"Quien haya inventado las camisas blancas, merece un altar" soltó una chica de cabello rojizo, logrando que el resto de sus amigas asintieran fervorosamente.

"Espero que el profesor Aldrich no vuelva en todo el año. Su reemplazo es infinitamente mejor" soltó otra chica, mientras apartaba sus rizos rubios con la mano. "Y pensar que solo tiene 24 años. Es tan joven"

"Y tan inteligente" añadió una chica de ojos verdes. "Escuché que está haciendo su postgrado"

El resto de las chicas soltaron suspiros de admiración. Castiel terminó de guardar sus cosas, mientras la conversación subía de tono, y salió del salón justo cuando la chica rubia comentaba todas las cosas que se podrían hacer con un profesor con doctorado, aunque ninguna de esas cosas se relacionaban con estudios o algo ligeramente menos sexual.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casillero, pensó en la suerte que tenían las chicas. Ellas podían cotillear y lanzar todo tipo de comentarios sobre Crowley, pero él no. Él tenía que callarse la boca y fingir que no se estaba muriendo cuando Crowley lo miraba. No podía suspirar mientras lo veía caminar por entre los asientos y mucho menos, no podía cotillear sobre lo que le gustaría hacer con él, porque eso era algo 'antinatural', como les recordaban en cada sesión de 'Salud y sexualidad' los viernes por la tarde. Los gay eran una aberración de la naturaleza, así de simple.

Guardó sus cosas, lanzando un suspiro.

"Si no te conociera tan bien, pensaría que estás pensando en alguna chica" replicó alguien a su espalda, en un susurro casi inaudible. Castiel se sobresaltó y se encontró con Benny, que llevaba la chaqueta del equipo de basquetball sobre un chaleco tejido a mano.

"Benny, me asustaste." Castiel cerró la puerta del casillero y comenzó a caminar con él por los pasillos.

"Lo siento, hermano. Oye, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Afuera"

"Está lloviendo, Castiel" Benny lo miró extrañado.

"Oh, es cierto"

"Insisto. Si no te conociera tan bien, pensaría que te gusta una chica. Pero ya sé" se apresuró a añadir al ver el rostro de Castiel. "No te gusta nadie. Dios. Pones esa cara como si fuese un crimen enamorarse"

"No es eso" Castiel siguió a Benny hacia la cafetería. "Es solo que _eso_ te distrae de las cosas importantes"

"Y por cosas importantes te refieres a tus estudios" Benny suspiró "Hermano, algún día entenderás que no todo en esta vida son los estudios"

"Pero quiero entrar a una buena universidad y, si mis notas no son excelentes, no conseguiré ninguna beca"

"Lo sé" se sentaron cerca de una ventana y Benny observó la lluvia antes de contestar. "¿Tu padre aún no ha vuelto a tu casa?" Castiel negó con la cabeza. Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

"Michael dejó de ir a la policía para saber si habían avanzado algo con la investigación. El domingo pasado sacó todas las fotografías donde aparecía él"

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, hasta que Castiel se ofreció a comprar las bebidas.

"Hey, Novak" Benny gritó. Castiel se giró para mirarlo, todavía caminando "Mejor que sea un latte de vainilla"

"De acuerd–" chocó contra alguien y casi cae al suelo. "Perdón, lo siento mucho" se disculpó Castiel de inmediato, girándose para ver a quién había chocado.

"No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa" la voz grave del profesor Crowley hizo que se le secara la garganta a Castiel. El hombre tenía una taza de café en su mano y Castiel se fijó en que, su camisa, de un blanco inmaculado, lucía ahora una mancha enorme de café, haciendo que la tela se pegara más a los músculos del profesor.

"D-Disculpe. De verdad siento haber derramado su café" logró decir Castiel, apartando la vista de su camisa mojada. "L-Le compraré otro"

"No es necesario" Crowley tomó unas cuantas servilletas de la mesa más cercana e intentó limpiar la tela de su camisa, sin éxito. "Bueno, debo ir a cambiarme. No puedo entrar así a mi siguiente clase."

"De verdad lo siento muchísimo"

Crowley sonrió, fijando sus ojos en los de Castiel. "Tranquilo. Todo pasa por algo" le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cafetería antes de que alguien más lo viera con la camisa mojada.

"¿Vas a ordenar algo?" exclamó la mujer detrás del mostrador, sobresaltando a Castiel, que seguía de pie mirando el sitio por el cual el profesor había desaparecido.

Las clases por fin terminaron y Castiel subió a la biblioteca para devolver su libro de Harry Potter. Era la quinta vez que leía "Las reliquias de la muerte" y todavía no podía creer que Fred hubiese muerto. Cada vez que llegaba a esa escena, se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"Pero si es mi cliente favorito" exclamó la señorita Sheppard al verlo entrar. "¿Qué me pedirás ahora? No me digas que 'Harry Potter' otra vez. Has leído esos libros al menos diez veces cada uno"

"Son un clásico" dijo Castiel con dignidad, entregándole el libro a la bibliotecaria, que lo dejó sobre una pila de libros que debían guardarse en los estantes. "Pero no. Para tu alegría, pediré otro libro. Estoy seguro de que tienes 'El Hobbit', ¿verdad?"

La muchacha, que no tenía más de 25 años, asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza.

"Me alegra de que por fin lo vayas a leer" dijo entusiasmada. "Déjame ir por él. Te va a encantar" Castiel le sonrió y miró los libros que estaban sobre el mesón. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un volumen de al menos quinientas páginas de 'Historia medieval'. Lo tomó entre sus manos y examinó las páginas. La letra era diminuta, pero el relato era tan cautivador, que Castiel no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba de pie a su lado.

"Es un libro excelente" exclamó. Castiel dejó caer el libro, sobresaltado, provocando un ruido sordo cuando la cubierta tocó la superficie de madera del mostrador. "Lo siento, no quise asustarte"

"P-Profesor Crowley"

La señorita Sheppard regresó justo en ese instante con un desgastado libro. "Y aquí está" dijo, entregándole el libro a Castiel. "Cuídalo mucho, porque es una edición muy antigua"

"Lo haré. Gracias señorita Sheppard" la muchacha arrugó el ceño.

"Te he dicho que me digas Carol" Castiel simplemente asintió y guardó el libro en su bolso con mucho cuidado. "Oh, hey Fergus" dijo de pronto.

"Te he dicho que me digas Crowley" repitió las palabras el profesor. La muchacha rió de forma coqueta y Castiel se fijó en que se había ruborizado levemente. Ella también había caído bajo los influjos del profesor.

"Mira lo que he encontrado para ti" Castiel vio como la señorita Sheppard tomaba el libro sobre historia medieval que había estado leyendo antes y se lo entregaba al profesor, con una sonrisa enorme. "Te dije que lo encontraría"

"Nunca lo puse en duda, Carol. Eres la mejor" la muchacha se ruborizó aún más al ver la sonrisa de Crowley y le dijo algo sobre salir a tomar un café. Castiel cerró su bolso y salió lo más rápido que pudo sin correr de la biblioteca. No quería imaginarse a Carol y Crowley en una cafetería, conversando de cosas de la universidad, riendo y besándose.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y salió del instituto, respirando con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo. Aspiró fuerte por la nariz y botó el aire por la boca, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a humedecer toda su ropa en cuestión de segundos.

Subió el cuello de su chaqueta mientras acomodaba su bolso en el hombro. Debía caminar rápido si no quería que sus cuadernos y el libro se mojaran. Se detuvo al llegar al semáforo, esperando a que cambiara la luz, cuando escuchó un bocinazo a su espalda. Miró hacia ambos lados antes de voltear y se fijó en el auto negro que estaba detenido. Se abrió la ventana del lado del copiloto y vio a Crowley dentro, haciéndole señas desde el asiento del conductor. Castiel miró una vez más hacia ambos lados, pero no había nadie cerca. Caminó hacia la ventana abierta y se agachó para poder observar mejor.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" el aire estaba frío, pero Castiel sentía sus mejillas hirviendo.

"N-No gracias. Estoy bien" pero como si su cuerpo quisiese ponerlo en evidencia, soltó un estornudo.

"Vamos, sube. Si sigues caminando bajo la lluvia, te enfermarás."

"En serio. Estoy b-b-bien" otro estornudo. Crowley rió y abrió la puerta desde dentro. Castiel acomodó su mochila y subió al automóvil. "Gracias" exclamó, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Dentro del automóvil, estaba cálido y se podía oler el perfume del profesor por todas partes.

"No hay problema" el semáforo cambió de color y el automóvil se puso en movimiento. La radio estaba encendida pero en un volumen tan bajo que Castiel no lograba escuchar nada. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Crowley dobló en una esquina que los llevaba al otro lado del sector donde él vivía.

"Uhm, disculpe" Castiel solo podía observar el perfil del profesor. "Yo vivo hacia el otro lado"

"Mi departamento queda a menos de diez minutos del instituto y tú necesitas cambiarte de ropa antes de que te enfermes" Crowley siguió mirando al frente y Castiel lo imitó. Quería decirle que no era necesario, que su casa quedaba cerca – lo que era una mentira, pues se demoraba más de treinta minutos en automóvil – y que no quería molestarlo todavía más. Pero la perspectiva de conocer el departamento del profesor hizo que su garganta se quedara seca y su cerebro no era capaz de enviar las señales neuronales correctas que le permitieran abrir la boca y formar las palabras. En menos de diez minutos, el automóvil se detuvo frente a un edificio elegante.

Crowley apagó el motor y se bajó del automóvil antes de que Castiel se desabrochara el cinturón y, para cuando tomó su mochila para bajar, Crowley ya estaba abriendo su puerta, sosteniendo un paraguas sobre su cabeza. "Ven" indicó. Caminaron juntos hasta el lobby, que era tan amplio como el salón de su casa, pero mucho más elegante y mejor iluminado.

"Buenas tardes, señor Crowley" saludó el conserje.

"Buenas tardes, Carlos" Crowley siguió hasta el final y dobló por un pasillo, donde al menos tres ascensores para unas ocho personas, estaban esperando con las puertas abiertas. Crowley instó a Castiel a que subiera a uno de ellos y las puertas se cerraron mientras presionaba el botón del piso veinte. Las puertas se abrieron y de inmediato dejaron a la vista la entrada a un departamento que estaba a oscuras.

"Lo siento" bajaron del ascensor y Crowley fue hasta el primer interruptor, revelando un espacio amplio y decorado con elegancia. "Ven, ponte cómodo" Castiel se limpió los pies antes de entrar. Caminó despacio, con cuidado de no ensuciar nada. Todo se veía demasiado costoso, como la casa de su abuela paterna y Castiel tenía miedo de romper algo. Siempre rompía algo cuando estaba nervioso y ahora, a decir verdad, apenas podía respirar a causa del nudo en el estómago.

Crowley siguió prendiendo luces mientras avanzaba por el amplio departamento y le dijo a Castiel que se sentara mientras le iba a buscar ropa seca.

"Ten" dijo, entregándole una polera azul claro, un pantalón deportivo y un par de calcetines. "El baño está por allí" Castiel asintió – pues todavía tenía la garganta demasiado seca como para poder hablar – y caminó hacia la puerta blanca que le había indicado Crowley. Cerró con llave y se apoyó en el lavabo.

_Estoy en el departamento de Crowley_, pensó. No estaba soñando. Realmente estaba allí. Se mojó la cara varias veces y luego cambió su ropa por la que le había entregado el profesor, la cual también olía a él. Salió del cuarto de baño, pero no vio a Crowley. Comenzó a caminar y lo encontró en la cocina, con las mangas de su camisa recogidas hasta sus codos y un delantal rojo que protegía su frente.

"Oh. Me alegro de que la ropa te quede bien. Ven, dame tu ropa. La pondré a secar"

"Gracias" Crowley puso la ropa en la secadora y volvió al mueble donde había una tabla con diferentes verduras, todas trozadas en trozos iguales.

"Eh, no sabía que comida te gusta así que…"

Castiel se ruborizó. "N-No es necesario… Y-Yo… Mi hermano me ha dejado la cena lista… Tengo que… Mi casa…. Cenaré luego" Crowley rió ante la voz temblorosa de Castiel y se acercó hacia él, olvidando las verduras.

"Quiero cocinar para ti" estaba demasiado cerca y Castiel no podía mover sus pies para alejarse, aunque en realidad, solo quería estar más cerca de él. "Quiero que te quedes a cenar. Aquí. Conmigo. Por favor"

Castiel asintió. Crowley estaba cada vez más cerca, acorralándolo contra la muralla.

"Quiero que te quedes aquí" repitió. Castiel volvió a asentir, mientras sentía el corazón casi escapando de su pecho. Crowley estaba a menos de cinco centímetros. "Quiero…" pero no terminó la frase y a Castiel tampoco le importó saber qué quería. Porque en ese instante, se olvidó de todo. Los labios de Crowley eran suaves y cálidos y se movían con lentitud sobre los suyos, saboreándolo. Pudo sentir su mano tras la nuca, acercándolo un poco más, mientras su lengua luchaba contra los labios cerrados de Castiel, pidiéndole en silencio que le dejara entrar. Y así lo hizo. Cálida, ágil, lo acarició por todas partes hasta que Castiel soltó un gemido que hizo que se separaran.

"L-La cena" Crowley comenzó a caminar hacia el refrigerador, dándole oportunidad a Castiel de recuperar el aliento. Sentía los labios hinchados y restos de saliva en la comisura de la boca, pero no le importaba. Era la sensación más maravillosa de la vida.

Cenaron lado a lado, conversando de cosas triviales, sobre los intereses de Castiel luego de que terminara la secundaria, del postgrado que estaba haciendo Crowley, de su país de origen – había vivido en Londres con sus padres y se había mudado con ellos a Estados Unidos ya que a su padre le habían ofrecido un puesto importante en una empresa norteamericana, lo que explicaba lo lujoso del departamento. Dejaron los cubiertos a un lado cuando acabaron la comida y Crowley le robaba besos de vez en cuando, pequeños toques de sus labios, mientras seguían hablando sobre el futuro.

"¿Por qué yo?" soltó de pronto Castiel, acariciando el cuello de Crowley, quien lo miró sorprendido.

"No estoy seguro" admitió. "Pero desde el primer día, cuando entre al salón y te vi sentado al final de la clase, no pude apartar los ojos de ti. Te veías tan feliz leyendo sobre Grecia… Tus ojos brillaban tras tus anteojos" Castiel sonrió a su pesar y se acercó para besarlo. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, hasta que Crowley se separó de él, apoyando su frente contra la de Castiel. "Desearía que fueses mayor" suspiró.

Castiel miró al suelo, recordando las palabras de unas chicas de un curso mayor, que habían comentado de lo felices que estarían saliendo con el profesor, hasta que una de ellas les recordó que era un crimen. '_Somos menores de edad. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? Que al profesor lo enviarían a prisión'_. Sintió un peso enorme en el estómago.

"D-Debo irme" se puso de pie, alejándose de Crowley. "G-Gracias por la comida. Estuvo delicioso"

"Hey, hey, hey. Espera" lo tomó por un brazo, obligándolo a detenerse. "¿Qué sucede?"

"N-Nada. Es tarde y debo irme a casa"

"¿He hecho algo mal?" Castiel negó con la cabeza.

"No, Crow- Profesor" se corrigió. Tenía que recordarlo. Era su profesor por todos los cielos. Tenía que salir de allí de inmediato.

"Puedes llamarme Crowley"

"La verdad no" espetó Castiel. No se había dado cuenta de que Crowley le había soltado el brazo, pero aun así, no se movió de su sitio. "Eres mi profesor" le recordó. "Y _esto_ no se puede hacer. Es un crimen"

"Lo sé" concedió Crowley. "Créeme que lo tengo más que claro"

"Tengo quince años y soy tu alumno" Castiel no lo miraba a él. No se sentía capaz.

"¿Y qué?" la voz de Crowley sonó firme, obligando a Castiel a mirarlo.

"No quiero que vayas a la cárcel" dijo en un susurro.

Crowley suavizó su expresión y se acercó nuevamente a él, besándolo en los labios. ¿Por qué diablos no era mayor de edad? pensó Castiel, sintiendo las manos de Crowley en su espalda.

"No iré a la cárcel" espetó Crowley. "Podemos mantenerlo en secreto" Castiel asintió contra sus labios. "Me gustas" Castiel siguió besándolo. "Me gustas mucho, Castiel Novak"

Se escuchó el sonido de la campana, anunciando el final de las clases. Castiel abrió los ojos. Seguía lloviendo y estaba completamente mojado. Se puso de pie con dificultad, pues tenía las piernas entumecidas por haber estado sentado por tanto tiempo y sacudió su cabello, apartándolo de sus ojos. Observó como los alumnos caminaban bajo paraguas de distintos colores para regresar a sus hogares. Esperó unos veinte minutos más sobre el tejado, esperando a que todos se fueran, antes de entrar nuevamente al edificio y buscar sus cosas en el casillero. Estornudó varias veces en el camino, pero no le importó. Llegó hasta su casillero y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, mientras bajo sus pies comenzaba a formarse un charco de agua.

"Si sigues con esa ropa mojada, te resfriarás" exclamó alguien a su lado. Castiel se sobresaltó. Por un momento, imaginó que era Crowley quien le hablaba, dibujando una sonrisa. Pero esos ojos de un verde intenso le dijeron que se equivocaba. Dean lo observó unos segundos más antes de arrugar el ceño y voltearse para caminar a casa.

Castiel cerró su bolso y recordó que, al igual que el resto del colegio, Dean lo odiaba. Caminó lentamente hasta la salida del instituto y caminó bajo la lluvia. Si tan solo no hubiese subido al auto de Crowley en aquel día lluvioso, todo sería diferente.

* * *

**N.A: **son las tres de la mañana, por lo que este capítulo puede contener muchos errores. Si es así, realmente lo siento! Los corregiré luego de haber dormido un poco. Otra cosa - y espero que les haya gustado - es que cambié un poco el relato, centrándome enteramente en un recuerdo de Cas... Ya entenderán por qué hice esto - se los aseguro - aunque debo admitir que, en mi idea original, nada de esto iba a pasar. Ha sido algo que nació ahora, mientras tecleaba ideas random en un archivo de word.

En fin, espero que les guste. Como siempre, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Dean abrió el paraguas que Sam le había entregado cuando se encontraron en el pasillo en el descanso entre clases. _"Sabía que lo ibas a olvidar"_ fue lo único que le dijo Sam mientras le entregaba el paraguas negro. Dean se lo agradeció antes de que se fuera con uno de sus nuevos amigos, un chico llamado Gart.

Miró hacia ambos lados del estacionamiento, pero no había nadie. La lluvia realmente los había espantado a todos lejos del instituto. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar, subiendo el cuello de su chaqueta. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y sentía que sus dedos desprotegidos, aquellos que se enroscaban alrededor del mango del paraguas, se congelaban poco a poco, mientras los pantalones se le comenzaban a pegar en las piernas a causa de la lluvia, que había sido capaz de esquivar su paraguas y mojar la tela de jeans. Y entonces, recordó a Castiel. El pobre chico tenía toda su ropa mojada, así que probablemente se estaba congelando hasta los huesos. Sintió un peso incómodo en el estómago mientras giraba sobre sus talones para caminar de vuelta al instituto, cuando se topó casi cara a cara con él.

"Hey" saludó, afirmando mejor el paraguas que casi había escapado de su mano entumecida. Castiel no respondió. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, con la nariz enrojecida por el frío.

Se quedaron unos segundos más sin hablar, mientras en el cielo, las nubes parecían tener una batalla entre ellas, haciendo retumbar toda la ciudad con los truenos que provocaban.

"Te vas a enfermar" murmuró. No era una pregunta, era una constatación. Castiel se encogió de hombros, soltando un estornudo. Dean apartó la mirada, dirigiendo toda su atención al bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Rebuscó un rato, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba bajo sus zapatillas deportivas y algunas guías de cálculo. "Ten" estiró la mano con la cual no sostenía el paraguas, tendiéndole a Castiel la chaqueta que él mismo había dejado en el casillero de Dean por la mañana.

Los ojos azules de Castiel brillaron con intensidad, iluminados súbitamente por un rayo que atravesó el cielo, el cual fue acompañado por un coro de truenos.

"No es necesario" Dean siguió con el brazo estirado, lo suficiente como para que Castiel pudiese tomarlo, pero no demasiado lejos, evitando así que la lluvia mojara la chaqueta.

"Vamos, Castiel. Estás congelado, no tienes paraguas y, a juzgar por tu expresión, estás comenzando a resfriarte. Al menos, esto te dará algo de calor"

Castiel estornudó una vez más antes de tomar la chaqueta. La puso sobre su ropa mojada, mientras el calor recorría su cuerpo.

"Gracias" se apartó un poco e intentó seguir con su camino, pero Dean le cortó el paso. Castiel lo miró sorprendido, acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Dean se acomodó a su lado, cubriéndolo con el paraguas. Castiel se quedó quieto. Dean rodó los ojos.

"Vamos, si no nos damos prisa, te dará hipotermia" lo dijo con voz seria, pero su expresión lo delataba, sobre todo la media sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios luego de decir aquellas palabras. Castiel asintió y caminaron juntos un buen tramo, en absoluto silencio.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, excepto por algunos vehículos que pasaban de vez en cuando. Al poco tiempo, Dean pudo distinguir la plaza en la cual se había encontrado con Castiel la primera vez y pensó que era la segunda vez que lo ayudaba. Realmente parecía tener una suerte de mierda. Suspiró y escondió su cuello lo mejor que pudo bajo la tela de la chaqueta.

"Hey, ¿a dónde vas?" soltó de pronto, al darse cuenta de que Cas no lo estaba siguiendo. Ya habían llegado al frente de su casa.

"Ésta es tú casa" soltó Castiel.

"Sí, lo sé" replicó Dean, de la forma más sarcástica que fue posible.

"Mi casa está todavía lejos" volvió a constatar Castiel.

"¿Y? No pensarás caminar con esa ropa mojada hasta tu casa, ¿o si?"

"¿Por qué me estás ayudando?" Castiel evitó la pregunta, mientras Dean se quedaba quieto ante esas últimas palabras. Ya se lo había preguntado antes él mismo, y todavía no sabía la respuesta. En su mente, todavía resonaban las palabras de Alastair sobre lo que Castiel hacía, pero a pesar de ello, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, mojado y a punto de contraer una pulmonía.

"Anda, ven. Pondré a secar tu ropa. Y cuando esté seca, podrás hacer lo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo? Pero no puedo dejarte ir sabiendo que luego me llamará la policía para atestiguar sobre tu muerte por hipotermia. Soy demasiado guapo como para pasar la noche en una comisaría declarando sobre tu estúpida muerte"

Castiel giró la cabeza, como si no entendiese del todo lo que Dean había dicho, pero de todas formas, lo siguió hasta la puerta principal de la casa de los Winchester. Esperó hasta que Dean giró la llave en la cerradura y entró tras él a una habitación que le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque esta vez, estaba mucho más limpia.

"Ponte cómodo. Iré a buscarte algo de ropa" Dean subió los escalones de dos en dos y fue directamente hasta su habitación.

"¿Dean?" la voz de Sam hizo que Dean soltara la polera de Led Zeppelin que había tomado de un montón de poleras limpias. Miró a su hermano pequeño. "¿Quién está abajo?"

"Eh… uh… es un amigo del instituto." volvió a tomar la polera, que ahora estaba en el suelo, y tomó unos pantalones deportivos. Sam seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándolo atentamente. "Hey. ¿No tienes alguno libro extraño que leer? Anda, camina" le regañó. Sam le sacó la lengua y fue hasta su habitación, antes de que Dean desapareciera nuevamente por las escaleras.

Castiel estaba de pie en el mismo sitio donde Dean lo había dejado, quieto sobre el piso de madera en el cual ya se vislumbraba un charco de agua gracias a las ropas mojadas de Castiel. Ni siquiera había dejado el bolso en el suelo.

"Castiel, no tienes que quedarte ahí, ¿sabes? Hay sillones donde puedes sentarte y tenemos un viejo televisor en la sala"

"No quería mojar ninguno de tus muebles, Dean"

Dean suspiró. Le entregó la ropa que había escogido para él y le indicó dónde estaba el baño. "Cuando termines, ve a la cocina para poner tu ropa en la secadora" dijo mientras Castiel cerraba la puerta.

Dean dejó la chaqueta mojada sobre una silla de madera y se sacó las botas mientras seguía su camino hasta la cocina. Puso a calentar un poco de leche en una olla y buscó dos tazas, junto a su tarro de chocolate en polvo preferido. Cuando Castiel entró a la cocina, usando la ropa que Dean le había entregado, el olor a chocolate ya se sentía por toda la casa.

"Es chocolate caliente" Dean asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de las tazas. Siguió revolviendo, agregando leche en pequeñas cantidades, hasta que estuvo contento con el resultado.

"Listo" se apartó de su 'obra de arte' y miró a Castiel. Dio gracias internamente por no estar sujetando nada con sus manos, pues lo habría dejado caer al suelo y se hubiese puesto en evidencia. Castiel tenía el cabello mojado y más desordenado que antes, mientras que la polera de Led Zeppelin se ajustaba perfectamente en sus hombros y sobre su torso. Los pantalones deportivos le quedaban algo sueltos, quedándose en su lugar gracias a los huesos de la cadera. Dean estaba seguro de que si Castiel levantaba los brazos, su estómago quedaría al descubierto.

"Está un poco ajustada…" Castiel tomó el borde inferior de la polera.

"Te queda… uhm… bien" Dean volvió a concentrarse en las tazas nuevamente. Puso unos malvaviscos en cada taza y le entregó la azul – parecida al color de sus ojos – a Castiel y tomó la otra. Llevó a Castiel hasta la sala y se sentaron en el sillón. Había algunas guías esparcidas sobre la mesa de centro – algunas de Sam, otras sin resolver eran de Dean – y prendieron la televisión en un programa sobre animales.

"Me gustan las abejas" murmuró Castiel contra su taza.

"¿Qué?"

"Las abejas" Castiel hizo una seña hacia el televisor, donde mostraban el ciclo de vida de las abejas y la producción de miel. "Me gustan"

"Ah" No sabía que más decir. En su mente todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Castiel, pero no sabía cómo. Sobre todo respecto a lo que Alastair había dicho.

"¿Estás bien?" Dean miró a Castiel y se dio cuenta de que lo miraba preocupado.

"Sí. Bueno, a decir verdad… no. No lo sé"

"Algo te preocupa" Dean asintió. Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

"¿Qué sucedió el verano pasado?"

Castiel palideció. Bajó la taza hasta apoyarla sobre sus rodillas y esquivó los ojos de Dean.

"Castiel. Lo siento. No debí –"

"Está bien. De seguro ya habrás oído los rumores. Te vi hablando con Alastair" agregó en voz baja. "Pero no tengo nada que decir, Dean."

"¿Así que es cierto?" Dean no podía creerlo. "¿Te acuestas con hombres por dinero?"

Castiel prácticamente se hizo daño en el cuello al levantar la cabeza tan rápido para mirar a Dean. _¿Qué?_

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Alastair" fue toda la respuesta que dio Dean. A Castiel le temblaban las manos, así que optó por dejar la taza sobre la mesa, mientras sentía las lágrimas ardiendo como fuego en sus ojos, a punto de caer. Pero no podía llorar. No de nuevo.

"Castiel… Lo siento. Soy un imbécil. Es mentira, ¿verdad? Voy a matar a Alastair…"

Castiel ya no lo escuchaba. Así que Dean no estaba molesto con él por ser gay. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Alastair había estado diciendo que se acostaba con hombres por dinero. Pero eso era peor. Por eso nadie lo miraba a la cara en el instituto. Alastair se había encargado de que todos creyeran que él era una especie de prostituta. No sabía si sentirse aliviado por saber al fin la verdad o no.

"¿Por qué diría algo así?" Castiel alcanzó a oír esa última frase y suspiró. Dean tenía derecho a saber la verdad. La historia real.

"Dean… no te enfades conmigo" pidió, sin saber bien por qué. Dean lo miró extrañado.

"Te prometo que no me enfadaré" aseguró. "Sólo quiero saber la verdad"

"Está bien" tragó saliva. El sonido del televisor fue ahogado por nuevos truenos, que resonaban en el exterior, pero estando a resguardo en la sala de la casa de Dean, a Castiel no le importaba lo que sucediese afuera. "A principio de este año, llegó un profesor de reemplazo, pues el señor Aldrich enfermó gravemente. Creo que le dio cáncer o algo así, por lo que estuvo fuera muchos meses y en su lugar, llegó el profesor Crowley. Era un hombre de veinticuatro años y, bueno…" sentía la garganta seca. Dean seguía atento a cada una de sus palabras. "El tiempo pasó y… eh… el último día de clases, todos fueron a celebrar a distintos lugares el término del año escolar, pero yo me quedé hasta más tarde porque quería pedir algunos libros para leer en el verano…"

Castiel recordaba perfectamente aquel día. El equipo de basquetball había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el final de las clases en casa de Alastair y todos habían sido invitados, lo que significó que, cuando la campana sonó indicando el final del día, todos los alumnos mayores se reunieron en grupos para ir a comprar licor y otras cosas, pues la cita en casa de Alastair era a partir de las siete de la tarde. Se encontró con Benny en los casilleros y, al igual que los días anteriores, insistió en que fuese a la fiesta. _Necesitas distraerte_, dijo por décima vez, pero Castiel rechazó la invitación y esperó hasta que el resto de los alumnos desaparecieron por la puerta principal del instituto para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Carol estaba guardando los últimos libros, pero sonrió al ver a Castiel.

"Ésta es la selección que hice para ti" informó, mostrándole diferentes libros que estaban sobre el mesón. "Desde Shakespeare, pasando por Aldoux Huxley, George Orwell hasta los más populares, como Juego de Tronos"

"Gracias, señorita –" Carol lo miró arrugando el ceño. "Carol" se corrigió.

"Así está mejor" le dedicó una sonrisa "Ahora, guárdalos y ven a verme el primer día de clases. Quiero que me digas que te parecieron, ¿de acuerdo?"

Castiel asintió y guardó los libros en su bolso, aunque el más grande, aquel titulado "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" de George R.R. Martin, tuvo que llevarlo en su mano. Se despidió de la bibliotecaria y bajó hasta el primer piso, donde solo se paseaban los conserjes, limpiando los últimos rastros que habían dejado los alumnos. Salió por la puerta principal y decidió tomar el camino más largo hasta su casa, el cual atravesaba otro parque que tenía una laguna artificial y se sentó bajo un árbol. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y soplaba una brisa fresca, como si el clima también celebrase el inicio de las vacaciones. Comenzó a hojear el libro que tenía en su mano, cuando de pronto, sintió que alguien le tocaba ligeramente el hombro. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Crowley, que llevaba unos lentes oscuros y una polera blanca que se ajustaba, como toda su ropa, perfectamente a los contornos de su cuerpo.

"Hey. No te vi en el instituto" saludó, sentándose a su lado.

"No deberías estar acá" murmuró Castiel, volviendo su atención al libro. Pudo escuchar la respiración de Crowley, demasiado cerca.

"Todos los alumnos están demasiado preocupados de la fiesta que harán los chicos del equipo de basquetball" replicó Crowley, estirando sus piernas sobre el césped. "Además, el parque está completamente vacío y este lugar es realmente apartado. Si no te conociera tan bien, no te habría encontrado"

Castiel rió bajito, todavía intentando seguir con su lectura, aunque llevaba los últimos cinco minutos leyendo la misma frase sin entender absolutamente nada. Se rindió y miró a Crowley.

"Me gusta ese libro" agregó. "Una historia realmente interesante"

"Carol me lo recomendó, junto a otros libros más. Cuando terminen las vacaciones, los comentaremos" Crowley arrugó el ceño y, aunque sus ojos quedaban ocultos tras los lentes oscuros, Castiel estaba seguro de que lo estaba mirando con reproche. "¿Qué?" agregó, sin entender la actitud de Crowley.

"¿Acaso eres incapaz de distinguir cuando alguien está celoso?" replicó, casi enfadado. ¿Celoso? No pudo evitar soltar una risita. "¿Te estás riendo de mí?"

"Nunca he visto a una persona celosa" admitió Castiel.

"¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera a una de tus novias?" Castiel soltó el aire, casi en un bufido.

"No he tenido novia. Nunca."

"¿Novio?" negó con la cabeza. Crowley apartó los lentes oscuros y por fin, Castiel fue capaz de mirar sus ojos de color café. "¿Soy tu primer novio?" el libro resbaló de las manos de Castiel.

"¿Novio? ¿De verdad?"

Crowley lo miró como si no pudiese entender el objetivo de esa pregunta. Se acercó de improviso y lo besó. Castiel le devolvió el beso con precaución y se separó de él casi de inmediato.

"Nos pueden ver" susurró contra sus labios.

"No me importa" volvió a besarlo, esta vez un poco más largo y más profundo. "Y sí" agregó, separándose un poco de Castiel "Soy tu novio" volvió a acercarse, tomando la nuca de Castiel con su mano, besándolo esta vez sin compasión, metiendo su lengua sin avisar, recorriendo y saboreando cada rincón, volviendo a acariciar esos sitios que hacían que Castiel soltara gemidos ahogados. Se separaron y Cas abrió los ojos, mirando primero a aquellos ojos cafés y luego a su alrededor. Y se le heló la sangre.

Alastair estaba de pie a pocos metros, con un cigarrillo colgando inerte entre sus labios entreabiertos.

"Mierda" Crowley, que había seguido la mirada de Castiel, se dio cuenta de que alguien los había descubierto. "Mierda" repitió.

Alastair giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el mismo sitio por el cual había aparecido.

"Después de eso, yo me fui a Nueva York a visitar a mi hermano Gabriel" relató Castiel, apartando los recuerdos de su mente, fijándose en el ahora, en Dean, que lo observaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro. "Volví cuando empezaron las clases nuevamente. El profesor Aldrich había regresado y nadie sabía mucho más sobre Crowley, excepto el hecho de que había vuelto a Inglaterra. Y para cuando terminó el primer período de clases, todos me miraban con…" se detuvo. "Nadie me hablaba y Alastair…" se detuvo nuevamente. Dean ya no lo estaba mirando.

Castiel sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Tomó su taza y, dándole las gracias a Dean por el chocolate y por la ropa, se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina.

"Hey, hey, hey" Dean se puso de pie poco después y lo siguió hasta la cocina. "¿A dónde vas?" añadió, viendo que Castiel estaba observando la secadora.

"A mi casa" añadió Castiel.

"Todavía está lloviendo. Tu ropa todavía no está seca y no has terminado tu chocolate" constató Dean.

"¿No- No estás enfadado?"

"¿Por qué debería estarlo? Porque eres gay?" Castiel no dijo nada. "No voy a juzgarte por lo que eres Cas. Ya cometí el error de juzgarte solo por un rumor" añadió. Castiel enarcó una ceja "¿Qué?"

"Nada. Es que nadie me llama Cas"

"Oh, mierda. Lo siento. Tengo la costumbre de acortar los nombres. Si te molesta, no lo diré más…"

"Está bien, Dean. No me molesta. De hecho, es genial" Castiel por fin se alejó de la secadora y volvió hasta el lugar donde había dejado su taza con chocolate caliente. "Por cierto, gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo"

* * *

**N.A:** Hola de nuevo! siento mucho la demora, pero mis vacaciones acabaron y nuevamente estoy escribiendo un viernes en la noche (ya son las tres de la mañana... otra vez - maldición xdd - ) pero quería subir capítulo antes del fin de semana, para poder dedicar más tiempo al capítulo seis que *spoilers* podría tener algo de violencia física explícita. Espero que les guste y, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

.

.

Luego de tres tazas de chocolate caliente, la lluvia había cesado, aunque el cielo seguía completamente cubierto de nubes y la secadora sonó a lo lejos, indicando que la ropa de Cas se había secado por completo.

"¿Acaso crees que dejaré que te vayas solo?" insistió Dean, poniéndose su chaqueta mientras Cas acomodaba su bolso en el hombro.

"No tienes que acompañarme"

"Diablos, claro que tengo. ¡Sammy!" gritó. Un muchacho de cabello castaño se asomó por la escalera. "Saldré por un rato. ¿Ok? Cualquier cosa, me llamas al celular"

"Ok" respondió el muchacho. "Pero me debes una taza de chocolate caliente. No creas que no sentí el olor" añadió.

"Te dejé una en la cocina" Pudieron escuchar cómo Sam bajaba rápidamente la escalera mientras cerraban la puerta. La luminaria pública estaba encendida y el frío era tan intenso que la piel dolía en todas aquellas zonas que quedaban al descubierto, pero Cas, con su ropa seca y limpia y el estómago lleno de chocolate caliente – el mejor que había probado en toda su vida – no sentía nada, excepto un ligero hormigueo en su interior.

"Te lo digo en serio" Cas salió de su estupor y prestó atención a Dean "Raiders of the Lost Ark es la mejor. Es un jodido clásico. ¿Seguro que no la has visto? ¿Ni siquiera el tráiler en youtube?" insistió Dean, pero Cas negó con la cabeza.

"¿De qué se trata?"

Dean se detuvo. Cas lo miró sorprendido, pensando en que era lo que había hecho mal, pero para su sorpresa, Dean le sonrió. Una sonrisa brillante de dientes blancos. A Cas se le cortó la respiración por unos segundos.

"Creí que nunca lo preguntarías, Cas" Los treinta minutos que se demoraron en llegar caminando hasta la casa de Castiel no fueron suficientes para que Dean pudiese describir con todos los detalles la película. "Tienes que verla" insistió por cuarta vez. Y por cuarta vez, Castiel asintió.

"Muchas gracias, Dean. Por todo"

"Está bien" Dean se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado. "Nos vemos mañana"

"Nos vemos. Buenas noches"

Dean hizo un movimiento con su mano a modo de despedida y comenzó a caminar por el mismo sitio por el cual habían llegado, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero. Castiel cerró la puerta tras de sí y prendió algunas luces del primer piso antes de subir a su habitación y recostarse en su cama. Definitivamente mañana sería un día muy diferente en el instituto.

Miró la pantalla de su celular. Todavía era temprano, pero llevaba cerca de cuarenta minutos fuera de casa y no le gustaba dejar a Sam solo por demasiado tiempo. Aceleró el paso y caminó por otros diez minutos en absoluto silencio antes de distinguir su casa. Y _oh, mierda_, el impala estaba estacionado justo en el espacio, hasta ahora vacío, del estacionamiento. Giró la llave para abrir la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido, en un vano intento de que su padre no se diese cuenta. Logró subir el primer escalón antes de que la voz de John Winchester lo detuviese en seco.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Dean giró sobre sus tobillos. John se había puesto de pie, con una cerveza en la mano. Tenía más ojeras que la última vez que lo había visto y una barba de varios días cubría su mentón. Lucía mucho mayor de lo que era y el olor a alcohol lo delataba más que el sonido de su voz. Estaba borracho. Otra vez.

"Acompañé a un amigo hasta su casa"

"Ah." John dio un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no podía ir solo?" Dean no respondió. "¿Acaso lo estabas _cuidando_?" John se había acercado unos cuantos pasos. "¿Acaso no te he dicho que es a Sam a quien debes cuidar?" Dean se mordió la lengua. Sabía que no debía responder. Sabía que su padre tergiversaría sus palabras, como lo hacía siempre que estaba borracho. "¡Responde!"

"Sí, señor"

"Entonces, si sabes que debes cuidar a Sam" un nuevo sorbo. Estaba tan cerca, que Dean podía distinguir lo rojo que estaban los ojos de su padre, a causa de la bebida y la falta de sueño. "¡Por qué diablos no estabas aquí cuidándolo como corresponde!"

Antes de que pudiese responder o reaccionar, sintió un dolor agudo en su mejilla a causa del impacto del puño de John contra su rostro.

"Llego a casa y encuentro a tu hermano solo. ¿Y si le hubiese sucedido algo? ¿Ah?" Un nuevo golpe. Dean ni siquiera lo esquivó. Sabía que si decía o hacía algo, le iría peor. Su padre no tenía control cuando estaba borracho. Escuchó unos pasos bajando por la escalera. _Sammy._

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" ambos miraron a Sam, que se había quedado de pie casi en la mitad de la escalera de madera, con su pijama puesto y el cabello desordenado. John se quedó quieto, bajando su brazo hasta posarlo en su costado, mientras Dean – que no recordaba en qué momento había caído al suelo – se incorporaba con lentitud, ocultando el rostro.

"Nada. Ve a dormir, Sammy" pidió Dean. Había comenzado a sentir cómo poco a poco su ojo comenzaba a hincharse.

"Todo está bien, hijo. Ve a dormir" Sam se restregó los ojos, cansado, y volvió a subir por las escaleras. "Espero que sea la última vez que me desobedeces, Dean" murmuró, mirando fijamente a Dean, embriagándolo con el olor a alcohol en su aliento.

"Sí, señor" John terminó la cerveza con un último sorbo y dobló la lata con su mano, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Dean subió los escalones de dos en dos y cerró la puerta.

Aunque las cortinas no estaban echadas sobre las ventanas, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, al igual que el exterior. La luna no se había asomado aquella noche, sino que se ocultaba tras las nubes grises que seguían cubriendo el cielo, como un recordatorio de que la lluvia y el invierno estaban recién comenzando.

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta de madera y, a los pocos segundos, ésta se abrió. Fueron solo unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que Sam pudiese asomar su cabeza.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?" su voz no era más que un susurro. Dean se sentó en la cama y agradeció nuevamente la oscuridad de su habitación, así Sam no tendría que ver su rostro.

"Estoy bien, Sammy. No te preocupes. Ve a dormir"

"¿Seguro?" insistió, abriendo la puerta un poco más. Dio unos cuantos pasos al interior de la habitación, guiándose a ciegas hasta la cama de Dean.

"Seguro" respondió Dean. Sam se detuvo cuando sus manos sintieron el colchón de la cama y se sentó a una distancia prudente.

"Papá no debió golpearte" murmuró. "Tú no hiciste nada malo"

_'Pudo haber entrado alguien. ¿Y qué hubiese sucedido con Sam si no estabas ahí para protegerlo?'_ Dean sacudió su cabeza, intentando espantar aquel pensamiento que hacía que su estómago se retorciera de manera dolorosa. De pronto, sintió un par de brazos, acomodándose alrededor de su cintura.

"Gracias, Sammy" Dean pasó su brazo izquierdo y rodeó los hombros de su hermano pequeño. "Ahora, ve a dormir. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano"

"Ajá" Sam se quedó unos segundos más antes de soltar a Dean. "Buenas noches" Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Dean volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, esperando a que el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo, pero el dolor había aumentado y en su cabeza rondaban mil pensamientos, como un grupo de molestos mosquitos, zumbando en el interior de su cabeza.

Sabía que Sam no había estado en un peligro real mientras él acompañaba a Cas hasta su casa. Diablos, se había demorado solo una hora en ir y volver, pero John, por alguna razón, le hacía pensar que realmente podría haber pasado algo malo en aquella hora. ¿Y si entraba alguien a casa y encontraba a Sam solo y desprotegido? ¿O si ocurría un desperfecto eléctrico igual que aquel verano en la casa de sus abuelos y se propagaba un incendio tan grande como el que había matado a su madre? Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en el borde de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta. Le había prometido a su madre que lo cuidaría. Había sido las últimas palabras que le dijese antes de que la casa ardiera con ella en su interior. No podía fallarle. Ni a ella, ni a Sam.

El sonido del motor del impala, rugiendo en la quietud de la noche, le indicó que John había salido nuevamente, tal vez para buscar más alcohol a una tienda o a un bar. Dean suspiró, aliviado en parte por no tener que ver a su padre por la mañana, y se giró sobre su espalda, acomodando mejor su rostro – su lado bueno – en la almohada.

Un tenue rayo de sol lo golpeó directamente en la cara, justo antes de que Sam entrara casi corriendo a su habitación, diciendo algo sobre quedarse dormidos y la entrega de un informe y _Dios, Dean, Garth me va a asesinar_ o algo así.

"Piérdete un rato" gruñó Dean, girando su rostro para poder ocultarlo del sol.

"Vamos, Dean. Son las nueve de la mañana" insistió Sam, tirando del cobertor que Dean tenía fuertemente atrapado entre sus manos "Y yo tengo el informe que debíamos entregarle a la señorita Talbot"

"No jodas, Sam. Puedes decir que estabas enfermo o algo así. Ahora, déjame dormir, ¿quieres?"

Aunque estaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados, Dean podía sentir que lo estaban observando. Y resultaba realmente molesto. "Mierda, Sammy. A veces eres una real molestia. ¿Lo sabías?" Abrió ambos ojos a la vez, pero por alguna extraña razón, su ojo izquierdo no quería abrirse completamente. "Auch" sintió una punzada sobre su párpado. Pasó sus dedos sobre la piel y se dio cuenta de que estaba hinchada. Y recordó la razón. Y volvió a mirar a Sammy, quien recorría todo su rostro, arrugando el ceño. _Mierda. _"Uhm, me levanto enseguida. Ve a buscar tus cosas, Sam"

"Espera" lo detuvo Sam. _Está demasiado preocupado como para que esté todo bien_, pensó Dean.

"Estoy bien, Sammy. En serio"

"No. No lo estás" Dean se sentó en su cama. "Tienes el ojo muy hinchado y tu mejilla… Se está poniendo morada"

"No es nada" Sam abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dean lo interrumpió. "Lo digo en serio. Ahora, ve a buscar tus cosas. Estaré listo en cinco minutos" Sam abrió la boca nuevamente, pero se arrepintió y asintió en silencio. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Dean fue hasta su armario y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, ignorando su reflejo en el espejo y bajó hasta el primer piso completamente vestido y con el bolso colgando en su hombro. Sam lo esperaba sentando en una de las sillas de la cocina y se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver a Dean. "Solo un segundo"

Giró hacia la izquierda y fue hasta el cuarto de baño que estaba en la habitación principal. La cama estaba completamente hecha y parecía que nadie la había ocupado en años. El polvo seguía arremolinándose en el cobertor y el velador tenía una lámpara cubierta de telarañas, junto a una fotografía que tenía tanto polvo que no se lograba distinguir nada. Arriesgándose, Dean tomó la fotografía y la limpió con su mano. La imagen de su madre hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en su interior. Tenía una sonrisa enorme y lucía más joven de como la recordaba. Y John la estaba abrazando por los hombros. No tenía barba ni ojeras como ahora y lucía tan feliz como su madre. No debían tener más de veinticinco años.

"Vamos, Dean" lo apresuró Sam, gritando desde la cocina. Volvió a dejar la fotografía en el sitio exacto en el cual la había encontrado y fue hasta el cuarto de baño. Tomó un anti – inflamatorio y buscó una crema que servía para los moretones. Estaba fría como el hielo y alivió casi de inmediato el dolor en su rostro.

"Ok, estoy listo"

Salieron de la casa y fueron casi corriendo hasta el instituto, llegando en un tiempo récord, aunque Dean le advirtió a Sam que sólo correría para llegar al instituto una vez. "La próxima vez, fingiremos estar enfermos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dean fue hasta su casillero y dejó su bolso en el interior. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos de escribir alguna estúpida fórmula química que no utilizaría nunca más en su vida. Alguien soltó un estornudo a su lado. Cerró la puerta de su casillero y descubrió el oscuro y desordenado cabello de Castiel.

"Cas" saludó Dean. El muchacho volvió a soltar un estornudo, el cual hizo que sus lentes se deslizaran por el puente de su nariz.

"Hola, Dean" acomodó los lentes en su lugar y cerró su casillero. A pesar de que había intentado sonreír, su rostro lucía cansado y algo más pálido de lo normal. Incluso sus ojos azules se veían algo más oscuros, con grandes ojeras bajo ellos.

"¿Estás bien?" Un ataque de tos le impidió hablar, pero asintió con la cabeza, tapándose la boca con el antebrazo. Dean acercó su mano hasta la frente de Castiel y la tocó, provocando que el muchacho abriera mucho sus ojos, sorprendido. La piel estaba caliente, mucho más de lo normal. "Tienes fiebre" dictaminó.

"Estoy bien" insistió. Dean enarcó una ceja.

"Sí, claro. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Ven, tienes que ir a la enfermería"

"No– " pero Dean ya había tomado el bolso de Cas en sus manos mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

No habían dado más de cinco pasos, cuando una figura alta se asomó por la esquina del pasillo, luciendo la chaqueta amarilla con azul del equipo de basquetball. Al poco tiempo, se le unieron dos figuras más. _Alastair_.

"Vaya, vaya, Winchester. Creí que habías entendido la primera vez" soltó Alastair cuando estuvieron más cerca. Zachariah y Gordon sonrieron a su lado. "¿Qué haces con Novak?"

"Vete un rato a la mierda, Alastair" Dean siguió caminando, esquivando a Zachariah y Gordon. Pero Alastair lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo en seco.

"Te hice una pregunta" su voz era amenazante, y Cas se encogió un poco, asustado. Pero Dean, con un rápido movimiento, se soltó del agarre y miró a Alastair como si fuese el ser más asqueroso del universo.

"Y yo te he dicho que te vayas a la mierda. ¿Acaso eres imbécil?" Alastair lo empujó, haciendo que Dean trastrabillara, pero sin caer al suelo.

"No sabes con quién te estás metiendo" amenazó Alastair.

"Oh, claro que lo sé" replicó Dean. Zachariah, Gordon y Castiel miraban en silencio. "Ahora, por última vez, déjame en paz, Alastair, antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y te rompa la cara"

"No me gustan las amenazas"

"Y a mí no me gusta tu estúpido y feo rostro. Pero aquí estamos"

Alastair se movió rápido, alzando su brazo para darle un puñetazo a Dean, pero éste lo esquivó con rapidez, tomándolo por el antebrazo y doblándolo de forma dolorosa. Gordon y Zachariah ni siquiera alcanzaron a reaccionar.

"Ahora bien, Alastair. Creo que debes aprender a controlar tus modales. A ver…" Dean se giró, sin soltar el brazo de Alastair y quedaron frente a Castiel, que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sólo por si acaso. "Primera lección" Alastair siseó al tiempo que Dean doblaba un poco más su brazo. "Vas a aprender a pedir disculpas"

"¿Disculpas?"

"A Castiel" Cas retrocedió unos pasos más, mirando a Dean con temor. Quería decirle que se detuviera, que no tenía que hacer eso. Que las consecuencias serían peores. "Por haber esparcido el rumor de que se acuesta con hombres por dinero"

"No me voy a disculpar" el odio parecía emanar del cuerpo de Alastair, pero Dean no se daba cuenta. "Es un hijo de puta" escupió las palabras.

"Cállate, Alastair" se escuchó un ruido sordo y Alastair soltó un gemido de dolor. "Si no quieres que te rompa el puto brazo, le pedirás disculpas ahora"

"Eres una puta" Alastair apretaba los dientes a causa del dolor, por lo que su voz sonaba estrangulada y más amenazadora que nunca "Eres una aberración"

¡Crack! Alastair gritó al tiempo que Dean le soltaba el brazo, que ahora colgaba en una posición extraña. Dean había cumplido su palabra. Había quebrado el brazo de Alastair.

"Te-voy-a-matar-Winchester"

"Ja. Me gustaría que lo intentaras"

Alastair, afirmando su brazo, intentó lanzarse sobre Dean, pero Gordon y Zachariah lo detuvieron. Y antes de que Alastair pudiese protestar, se escucharon pasos provenientes del vestíbulo.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" el señor Colton caminaba rápidamente hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. "Señor Heyerdahl , ¿qué le ha sucedido?" vio el brazo que Alastair sujetaba y miró con severidad a todos los que estaban allí. "¿Quién hizo esto?" Dean miró de reojo a Cas y levantó el brazo

"Culpable"

"Venga inmediatamente conmigo. Usted, señor Smith, acompañe al señor Heyerdahl a la enfermería para que lo deriven al hospital" Zachariah se acercó hasta Alastar para ayudarlo, pero éste lo empujó sin que el señor Colton lo viese, pues el director ahora centraba su atención en Castiel, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. "Señor Novak, venga aquí" Cas arrastró los pies, al tiempo que el director estiraba su brazo. Tocó su frente y, al igual que Dean, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado caliente como para que fuese algo normal. "Está ardiendo en fiebre. Sé que su hermano no puede venir a buscarlo, pero no puedo dejar que vaya solo a casa. Dígale a la señorita Delacourt que le pida un taxi que lo lleve directamente a su casa. Yo me encargaré de hablar con Michael"

"Gracias, señor Colton" Castiel abrió la boca, como si quisiese decirle algo a Dean, pero se contuvo. Tomó el bolso y caminó por el pasillo, directamente hacia la oficina de la secretaria del director. Alastair, Gordon y Zachariah caminaron en sentido contrario hacia la enfermería, dejando a Dean y al señor Colton solos.

"Vamos, jovencito"

Caminaron en la misma dirección en la que había ido Castiel y entraron a la misma oficina. Dean vio cómo Cas le explicaba la situación a la secretaria, la señorita Delacourt y siguió hasta entrar por otra puerta, que tenía un cartel de letras doradas. _James Colton. Director_.

El hombre corpulento se sentó tras un escritorio de madera oscura, dándole la espalda a varios diplomas que estaban colgados en la pared. Dean se sentó frente a él, sin decir palabra.

"La falta que ha cometido es gravísima" comenzó el director "Agredir a unos de sus compañeros ya es grave, pero ¿quebrarle el brazo? Simplemente no podemos tolerar un comportamiento como ése" Dean tragó en seco. ¿Acaso iban a expulsarlo? Como si el director le leyese la mente, añadió. "Le daré una oportunidad, pues estoy seguro de que usted tendría una razón para tener un comportamiento como éste. Si me dice la causa, no lo expulsaré"

Dean se mordió el labio. Quería poner en evidencia a Alastair y sobre lo que había dicho y hecho con Castiel – pues sabía que era él quien lo había agredido – pero, por otra parte, no quería que el director se enterase de la relación que Cas había tenido con Crowley, pues sólo provocaría que Cas tuviese más problemas. El instituto era extremadamente conservador y no toleraba la homosexualidad. Y decirle al director que Castiel no sólo era gay, sino que se había involucrado con un profesor, sería como condenarlo a muerte.

"Señor Colton, por favor no me expulse" pidió. "Sólo deje que me quede unos meses más. Por mi hermano" agregó.

El señor Colton aspiró fuertemente por la nariz y expulso el aire de golpe.

"Está bien, señor Winchester. Pero una falta más y será expulsado" Dean suspiró aliviado. "De todas formas" agregó el director "debo llamar a su padre e informarle de la situación en la que usted se encuentra"

"Buena suerte con eso" murmuró Dean, sin darse cuenta. El director enarcó una ceja. "Eh… mi padre no está en casa. Está… trabajando"

El director lo miró unos segundos más. _Joder_, pensó Dean, dudando de que el director creyese en su palabra.

"¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta?"

_Oh, no._

"Claro"

"¿Fue el señor Heyerdahl quién le hizo _eso_? Señaló con la mano las zonas en que el rostro de Dean estaba morado. Diablos. Con la adrenalina que había liberado su cuerpo, se había olvidado de las heridas que, ahora que el director las señalaba, habían comenzado a doler nuevamente. ¿Qué iba a decir? No podía atribuirlo a la pelea, pues si el director le preguntaba a Gordon, Castiel o a Alastair, ellos dirían que Alastair no lo había golpeado – no porque no hubiese querido, sino porque no había podido – y su mentira quedaría al descubierto.

"No" admitió, pensando que sería mejor decir parte de la verdad "Me… me caí en la ducha"

_Bravo_ su mente le recriminó en tono sarcástico _Es una fantástica idea decir la mentira que todos utilizan cuando son golpeados y no quieren admitirlo_. Por la forma en que lo miró el señor Colton, él parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

"Sabe, señor Winchester. Si usted está bajo algún tipo de amenaza, o necesita hablar con alguien, nosotros tenemos personas que pueden ayudarlo" la voz del director era casi condescendiente y Dean quiso reír, a pesar de que la situación no tenía nada de graciosa.

"Gracias, señor Colton. Pero estoy bien. De verdad" insistió.

"Muy bien" el hombre se puso en pie "Ya puede volver a clases"

Dean asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo por la puerta mientras el director le recordaba una última vez la situación en la cual se encontraba y de que había gente especializada para casos de maltrato. La señorita Delacourt volvía a escribir frenéticamente, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su computador, sin señales de Cas por ninguna parte. Dean salió y fue hasta el vestíbulo, pensando que allí podría encontrarlo, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

"Ten mucho cuidado, Winchester" advirtió una voz. Se giró y vio a Alastair, con un cabestrillo. La enfermera estaba unos pocos metros más allá, hablando por teléfono. "Esta vez has tenido suerte. Y ha sido la última. Tal vez suceda algo… inesperado"

"No te tengo miedo" respondió Dean.

"Tal vez tú no. Pero tú amiguito..." dejó la frase en suspenso. "No podrás cuidarlo por siempre. Y los accidentes pasan, ¿sabes?"

"No te atrevas–"

"Vamos, Alastair. La ambulancia ya ha llegado" la enfermera llevó a Alastair hasta la salida, dejando a Dean más preocupado que antes. Tal vez había sido un error haber provocado a Alastair, pues él tenía razón. No siempre estaría allí para cuidar a Cas.

_Mierda._

* * *

**N.A:** Hola! nuevamente publicando un viernes - aunque esta vez, más temprano que la semana anterior -. Les dije que se vendría algo de violencia. Pensaba escribir algo más "terrible", pero me arrepentí (no quise que odiaran más a John Winchester). A Alastair le he puesto el apellido del actor que lo interpretó en la cuarta temporada de Supernatural porque bueno... Alastair no tiene apellido en la serie. Y nuevamente, esto está tomando un giro inesperado aunque ya sé que haré con todos ellos antes de llegar a la mejor parte de la trama. Espero que les guste este capítulo y estaré atenta a sus reviews.

Muchas gracias por leer!

**Actualización:** hubo algunas correcciones al final del capítulo! espero que no les moleste.

Oh, un último aviso: he terminado mi nuevo fanvid - de supernatural - y me encantaría que pasaran por mi canal de youtube y lo vieran. Acá dejaré el link .com(/)watch?v=UAq0u-g9CdY


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete**

**.**

**.**

Sabía que lo más sensato sería volver a clases. Sabía que, en la situación en la cual se encontraba y de las advertencias del señor Colton sobre su expulsión, lo correcto sería entrar al salón de química y portarse como un alumno modelo. Pero si hacía eso, dejaría de ser Dean Winchester. En todos los años que llevaba cambiándose de institutos, jamás había pasado más de tres días asistiendo a clases. Mucho menos, había llevado cuadernos o prestado atención a alguno de los profesores.

Dean Winchester se volvía famoso en cada instituto gracias a su habilidad con los deportes – era la _única_ clase a la cual le prestaba real atención –, por ser un rebelde que se paseaba en un impala del año '67 – el cual utilizaba cada vez que el instituto en el cual John los matriculaba quedaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Sammy y él fuesen caminando cada mañana – y por conquistar a cada chica guapa que quisiera. Era un donjuán, un rebelde y su nombre se volvía sinónimo de un buen amigo y compañero de equipo para los hombres y de una escapada a los laboratorios vacíos y besos robados entre las sombras para las chicas.

Pero desde que había llegado a esta ciudad, _esta ciudad _en la cual había vivido con su madre y, por sobre todo, el estar viviendo en _esa_ casa donde había experimentado los momentos más felices de toda su vida, le hacía querer cambiar. Ya no quería ser el gamberro conquistador o el rebelde de la chaqueta de cuero que las chicas querían conquistar para saber qué se sentía romper las reglas.

No.

Quería que esta vez fuese distinto. Quería que su madre, donde estuviese, se sintiera orgullosa de él. Quería ser un ejemplo para Sammy, alguien en quien pudiese confiar y ser un hermano mayor del cual se pudiese sentir orgulloso. Y quería cuidar a Cas.

Miró nuevamente a través del vestíbulo. La ambulancia en la cual trasladarían a Alastair al hospital ya no estaba y no había señales de la enfermera. Miró al portero, que leía el diario de esa mañana y evaluó sus posibilidades. Una última mirada por los pasillos – desiertos – y se decidió. Podría ser nuevamente el Dean Winchester rebelde que escapaba de clases cuatro de los cinco días en que se suponía debía estar en el instituto. Solo una vez más.

"Huh, hola" saludó al portero, quien dejó el diario a un lado para observar a Dean "¿Sabe? Acabo de salir de la oficina del señor Colton y él me pidió que le avisara que necesita hablar con usted"

El hombre lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado.

"Dijo algo sobre dinero… no recuerdo… creo que era…"

"¿Lo de mi aumento de sueldo?" el hombre se enderezó en su asiento y en sus ojos brilló la codicia. _Bingo_.

"Exacto" su mentira había dado resultados. "El aumento de sueldo. Pero me dijo que por favor, usted no le diga sobre esto a ninguna persona. Creo que no a todos les subirán el sueldo"

"Oh, claro. No te preocupes." el hombre se puso de pie, olvidando su diario y caminó hasta la puerta del vestíbulo para dirigirse a la oficina del señor Colton, silbando alegremente.

Dean esperó hasta que dejó de oír los silbidos y salió por la puerta principal, caminando con rapidez pero sin correr para no levantar sospechas. Había pocas personas circulando por las calles, lo cual era un alivio, aunque algunas señoras lo miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, como si adivinaran que había escapado del instituto. Dean las ignoró y siguió caminando, mientras el sol luchaba contra las nubes grises que seguían cubriendo el cielo.

Después de treinta minutos caminando, la chaqueta comenzó a ser demasiado cálida para su cuerpo y el sudor comenzó a bajar por su frente. Se sacó la chaqueta, sin detenerse y siguió su camino. Después de otros veinticinco minutos aproximadamente, el sol finalmente se abrió paso entre las nubes y comenzó a iluminar las calles. Brillaba con intensidad, tal vez queriendo darle un poco de esperanza a aquellos que todavía añoraban una primavera que había terminado varios meses atrás. Las pozas de lluvia del día anterior comenzaron a evaporarse y Dean finalmente distinguió la casa que había estado buscando.

Tocó el timbre, pero nadie respondió. Miró a través de las ventanas del primer piso, pero la casa parecía vacía.

"¿Cas?" no hubo respuesta.

_Tal vez ha ido al hospital_ pensó, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para sentarse y esperar. Caminó unos cuantos metros más y se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña plaza. No tenía más que un par de columpios y dos bancas de madera a las cuales ya se les había salido todo el barniz, pero el pasto y los árboles se veían bien cuidados. Se sentó en la banca más cercana a la calle y sacó un cigarro. Irónicamente, no fumaba desde su primer encuentro con Castiel.

Mientras daba la primera calada, recordó la primera vez que había decidido comprar cigarros. Habían estado en Phoenix. Llevaban apenas tres semanas en la ciudad cuando su padre chocó contra un poste mientras manejaba en estado de ebriedad. Lo tuvieron internado por dos meses en el hospital y, cuando le dieron el alta, le prometió a Sammy – que había pasado los dos meses visitándolo todos los días – que no volvería a beber. Pero apenas llegaron a Colorado, John los dejó en un motel que prácticamente se caía a pedazos y fue hasta el primer bar que encontró abierto a esa hora y desapareció casi dos días. Cuando volvió, Dean lo encaró. Sam todavía estaba en el instituto – Dean lo había matriculado apenas tuvo oportunidad – por lo que tuvo la tranquilidad de saber que su hermano pequeño no sería testigo de todo aquello, pues John no se había tomado de muy buena forma las palabras de su hijo mayor. Dean escapó antes de que John pudiese seguir golpeándolo y fue hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, no sin antes, comprar una botella de ron y una cajetilla de cigarros. Bebió el ron en poco tiempo y, percatándose de la cajetilla, decidió que no sería mala idea probar uno. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la nicotina lo relajaba casi tanto como el licor, por lo que decidió que siempre tendría una para aquellas ocasiones en que no tuviese una botella cerca.

Cuando ya estaba por terminar su segundo cigarro, se percató de que un automóvil había aparcado frente a la casa de Cas. Miró cómo un hombre alto y de cabello negro – casi tan negro como el de Cas – se bajaba, apresurándose a abrir la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a quien, sin lugar a dudas, era Cas. Se veía débil mientras el hombre alto le pasaba un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Dean quiso acercarse para ayudarlo a entrar a su casa, acostarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero se contuvo. Jugueteó con el cigarro entre sus dedos, observando como ambos hombres caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa y desaparecían tras la puerta principal.

Dean aplastó el cigarro contra la suela de su bota, encendiendo uno nuevo casi de inmediato, mientras pensaba si lo mejor sería esperar a que aquel hombre – tal vez era el padre de Cas – se fuera de la casa o si debería apagar el cigarro e ir a tocar el timbre como cualquier persona lo haría en su situación. Guardando el encendedor y la cajetilla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se puso de pie. Definitivamente la opción dos era la mejor. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. Esta vez, pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien bajando la escalera y, a los pocos segundos, apareció el hombre que había visto ayudando a Cas.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" preguntó en el mismo tono formal en el que Cas siempre hablaba.

"Hola. Soy Dean, un amigo de Cas…tiel" se corrigió al final "Quería saber cómo estaba" añadió.

"¿Eres un amigo del instituto?" había algo extraño en el tono de voz del hombre, pero Dean asintió. Aquellos ojos grises lo evaluaron por unos cuantos segundos más, como si quisiese rastrear algún mensaje oculto en su rostro, pero finalmente se apartó de la puerta. "Por favor, entra. Castiel está en su habitación" Dean entró, limpiándose los pies sobre el felpudo y el hombre cerró la puerta. "Le avisaré que has venido. Espera un momento"

Dean vio como subía por las escaleras y aprovechó la instancia para observar a su alrededor. La casa era más grande que la suya y estaba decorada de forma muchísimo más elegante, pero, de alguna forma, eso hacía que se viese más como una casa de esas que salen en las revistas a un verdadero hogar. No había fotografías y todo parecía estar demasiado limpio y ordenado, como si nadie ocupase el primer piso.

"Puedes subir" Dean se sobresaltó al oír la voz de aquel hombre. "Todavía está un poco débil, pero está despierto"

"Gracias"

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo. _¿Cuál, de todas aquellas habitaciones, era la de Cas?_ Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo – que lucía tan limpio y pulcro como el primer piso – y distinguió que una sola puerta estaba entreabierta. Caminó hacia ese lugar y la empujó con suavidad, lo suficiente como para poder mirar hacia el interior de la habitación.

"¿Dean?"

La voz de Cas era apenas un susurro ronco, tan bajito que Dean no estaba seguro de si realmente lo había escuchado o si había sido producto de su imaginación. Abrió la puerta y reveló el interior de la habitación, aunque no pudo fijarse en ningún detalle en particular ya que sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en el muchacho que estaba acurrucado bajo una montaña de cobertores, dejando al descubierto sólo su rostro, que estaba pálido y ojeroso.

"Hey, Cas. No, no te levantes" añadió al ver que Cas intentaba moverse. Se acercó rápidamente hasta la cama de Cas y tomó la silla de escritorio. Sacó los libros y guías que había sobre ella y se sentó a un lado de Cas, observándolo con preocupación. Se veía tan jodidamente frágil. "¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?"

"Estoy mejor ahora. Me inyectaron algo para bajar la fiebre, pero tengo que pasar una semana en cama"

"No luces muy bien que digamos" replicó Dean. Cas intentó sonreír, pero se vio interrumpido por un ataque de tos. Cuando fue capaz de respirar nuevamente, estaba sudorosos y más pálido – si es que eso era posible –. "Uhm… quieres… ¿agua?" Cas asintió y Dean miró a su alrededor, buscando algún vaso. Y por fin se fijó en la habitación.

Las paredes eran de un color azul grisáceo que combinaba con el cobertor, sin fotografías o afiches. Había un solo armario con puertas de madera oscura situado al final de la habitación, mientras que en el espacio de la izquierda lo ocupaba un escritorio, el cual era el único mueble que estaba desordenado. Tenía guías y cuadernos esparcidos por toda la superficie, mientras algunos libros – algunos de ellos con tapas tan viejas que estaban a punto de romperse – estaban apilados al lado de una lámpara. Por lo demás, la habitación estaba ordenada y limpia. Cas sacó de debajo de los cobertores uno de sus brazos y señaló el escritorio, aunque no dijo nada. Nuevamente estaba tosiendo. Dean siguió con la mirada la dirección a la cual estaba apuntando Cas y distinguió un vaso. Lo tomó rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

_Joder._ Abrió una a una las puertas hasta que pudo encontrar el baño. Llenó el vaso con agua fresca y volvió a la habitación de Cas.

"Gracias, Dean" Cas bebió el contenido lentamente, carraspeando de vez en cuando, pues sentía cada trago de agua como un montón de piedras rasgando su garganta. Dean lo miró sin decir palabra, fijándose mejor en su rostro. A pesar de que estaba sudoroso, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, con ese azul intenso al cual Dean todavía no era capaz de acostumbrarse, sobre todo ahora que estaba sin sus lentes, dejando el camino libre para que pudiese fijarse en cada uno de los detalles. Y le resultaba extraño darse cuenta de que podía pasar todo el día así, sin hablar, solo mirándolo. El sonido del vaso chocando contra la superficie del velador, lo sobresaltó y por fin desvió la mirada del rostro de Cas. _¿Qué me está sucediendo?_

"¿Qué-te dijo el director?" Dean sacudió su cabeza. _Concéntrate_.

"Nada. Es decir, quiso expulsarme, pero lo convencí de que no lo hiciera. No todavía, al menos"

"Dios, Dean" Cas se incorporó un poco más en su cama para observar mejor a Dean "No era necesario… no debiste haber encarado a Alastair. Ahora tú –"

"Diablos, sí debía" lo interrumpió Dean "Y no te preocupes por mí, Cas. Realmente no me hubiese importado que me expulsaran por haberle roto el brazo a Alastair. De hecho, lo haría de nuevo si el imbécil me provoca. Pero pedí que no me expulsaran por ti"

Cas abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, mientras Dean pensaba en las palabras que había dicho, sintiendo un calor incómodo en todo su rostro.

"¿Por… mí?"

"Huh… sí" carraspeó. "Porque no puedo dejarte solo después de haberle hecho eso a Alastair. Él buscará vengarse, lo sé. Pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño a _ti_ por los errores que cometí _yo_. No puedo, Cas. No dejaré que te vuelva a hacer daño"

El corazón le latía con rapidez. Aquellos ojos eran demasiado azules y seguían fijos en los suyos. Y había algo más que había hecho que le pidiese al director que no lo expulsara. Pero no podía decirlo. Porque aunque una parte de él no quería dejar solo a Sammy ni tampoco quería dejar a Cas a merced de Alastair, otra parte de él tenía otro motivo, mucho más poderoso que ese instinto protector que siempre había tenido.

Aspiró con fuerza y sintió el perfume de Cas invadiendo todos sus sentidos. _No quería que me expulsaran porque no podría soportar el no verte_ quiso decir. Pero se mordió la lengua y se tragó aquellas palabras. Aunque no tenía prejuicios contra los homosexuales como el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad, él no era gay. No _podía_ ser gay.

A él le gustaban las chicas, ¿verdad? Siempre había sido así. Él sabía cómo conquistarlas. Conocía de memoria las palabras que hacían que se rindieran ante él. Sabía cómo y dónde tocarlas para provocar que soltaran gemidos. Le gustaba que gritaran su nombre, que se deshicieran con sus palabras o que lo maldijesen por hacerlas perder el control con el toque de sus manos o de sus labios sobre su piel. Pero a la mañana siguiente, solo le importaba ir a entrenar o volver a casa con Sam. Y aquellas raras ocasiones en las cuales había salido por más de tres días con una chica, eran simplemente porque el sexo era genial. No porque estuviese enamorado. Dean Winchester no se enamoraba. _Nunca. _ Y era esa la causa de que se alejara cuando alguna de ellas no seguía el plan. Lo hacía sentirse culpable cuando ellas se declaraban y no eran correspondidas de la misma forma. Pero así era Dean. Siempre había sido así.

Pero ahora, mientras Cas cerraba los ojos, agotado, quería quedarse a su lado. No le importaba estar en silencio, viéndolo dormir. Eso era suficiente para él. Y Cas no era una chica, y por lo mismo, el significado que él tenía para Dean era completamente distinto. Y eso lo asustaba.

La respiración de Cas sonaba agitada y de vez en cuando, se escuchaba como un silbido.

"No estoy uhm… durmiendo" soltó Cas, todavía con los ojos cerrados. "Solo… solo estoy algo cansado"

"No te preocupes, Cas. Aquí estoy. Todo estará bien" Cas asintió contra la almohada.

"¿Podrías leerme algo?" pidió. Dean miró la pila de libros en la cual se había fijado antes y tomó el que estaba en la cima. Lo abrió en la primera página y comenzó a leer en voz baja.

_"En un agujero en el suelo vivía un hobbit. No un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en que sentarse o que comer: era un agujero-hobbit, y eso significa comodidad…"_

"Ése es uno de mis libros favoritos" la voz de Cas estaba ronca a causa del sueño.

"¿De verdad?"

Asintió nuevamente contra la almohada, suspirando y algo dentro de Dean se volvió cálido al saber aquel pequeño e insignificante dato sobre Cas. Retomó la lectura y, aunque Cas se quedó dormido diez minutos después, no dejó de leer. De alguna forma, lo reconfortaba saber que Cas podía oírlo aunque estuviese dormido, de que supiese que él estaba todavía allí.

Después de un par de horas, el mismo hombre que lo había recibido, subió a la habitación con una bandeja con comida y despertó a Castiel para que comiera.

"Gracias, Michael" agradeció Cas. Su voz se escuchaba un poco mejor.

"Dean, ¿quieres almorzar aquí?" ofreció Michael. Dean quiso decir que no, pero Castiel se le adelantó y Michael desapareció por la puerta nuevamente para volver al poco tiempo con una bandeja parecida a la de Cas. El olor era delicioso.

Comieron tranquilamente, hablando de vez en cuando de cosas triviales – Michael había bajado nuevamente al primer piso – y, para cuando Cas dio un último sorbo a su vaso, sus mejillas habían ganado algo de color.

"¿En qué capítulo vas?" preguntó Cas, mirando el libro que Dean había dejado sobre el escritorio, todavía abierto para no perder la página que estaba leyendo.

"Es ese capítulo donde se encuentran con los trasgos" Cas arrugó el ceño mientras intentaba ubicar esa escena en su mente.

"Ah, ya me acordé. Aquí es cuando Bilbo encuentra el anillo"

"Hey, sin spoilers" lo regañó Dean, echándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Cas le pidió disculpas, mientras le pedía el libro. "Es un libro interesante. Debo admitir que nunca lo quise leer, aunque Sammy insistió varias veces. Dios, ese chico es capaz de leerse todos los libros de una biblioteca" sonrió mientras le entregaba el libro a Cas.

"Veo que a tu hermano le gusta leer"

"Ajá. Ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien"

Castiel se aclaró la garganta, sin decir nada por unos segundos. Quería saber más sobre Sam, pues Dean se veía lleno de orgullo cada vez que hablaba de su hermano pequeño, pero por el contrario, decidió abrir el libro en la página que Dean había marcado y comenzó a leer. Al escucharlo, Dean dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se acercó hasta la cama, recostándose a su lado sobre los cobertores. Siguió leyendo, ambos perdiéndose en el relato de Tolkien, sin darse cuenta de que el sol descendía en el horizonte, tiñendo los trozos de cielo que quedaban al descubierto entre las nubes con colores morados y dorados.

Cas apoyó el libro contra sus piernas, agotado y con la garganta seca y lo cerró, no sin antes marcar la página para no olvidar el capítulo en el cual habían quedado.

"Lees muy bien" la voz de Dean sonó más ronca de lo normal, debido a las horas que había pasado sin decir una palabra.

"Gracias" Cas se acomodó mejor en la cama, dejando su rostro a la misma altura que el de Dean, quien estaba acostado de lado, perfilando su rostro en dirección a Cas. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, pero Cas todavía podía distinguir las pecas sobre la nariz de Dean.

El colchón crujió mientras Dean se acercaba un poco más, sin decir nada. Cada vez más cerca. Cas podía sentir su aliento rozando sobre sus labios. No fue capaz de hacer nada más que quedarse quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la distancia entre ambos desaparecía con el toque de los labios de Dean contra los suyos.

Fue breve. Solo un toque, ligero y suave. Cas quería tocar el rostro de Dean y enredar sus dedos en su cabello, pero Dean se separó bruscamente de él y lo miró, con las mejillas completamente rojas.

"Perdona, Cas. Yo… no sé… Disculpa" se incorporó sobre la cama y se puso de pie con rapidez. "Lo siento… Debo irme"

"Dean-" él ya había salido por la puerta y Cas pudo escuchar cómo se despedía de Michael.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Cas volvió a recostar su cabeza contra la almohada, pero no tenía sueño. Dean lo había besado. No había sido un sueño. Todavía podía sentir el calor en sus labios, pero no se sentía feliz. Algo estaba mal. Por algo Dean se había ido tan repentinamente. Pero _¿qué?_

Dean seguía corriendo hacia su casa, todavía pensando en lo que había hecho. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Lo había jodido todo otra vez. Cas era su amigo. Y uno no besa a sus amigos, ni siquiera cuando tienen los labios más suaves que hayas probado. Eso estaba _mal. _ No podía volver a suceder. Había sido un error.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué quería darse la vuelta, volver a esa habitación y tenderse al lado de Cas? ¿Por qué ansiaba tanto sentir la lengua de Cas dentro de su boca, acariciándolo mientras murmura su nombre una y otra vez? ¿Por qué diablos seguía corriendo en dirección a su casa cuando lo único que quería era enredar sus dedos contra el cabello de Cas para acercarlo más a él?

_¿Qué diablos está sucediendo contigo, Winchester?_ Se recriminó mentalmente, mientras giraba la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa y subía a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave. Era su amigo. Y se mantendrá así.

* * *

**N.A:** Hola nuevamente! son casi las 3 de la mañana - que novedad jajajajaj - pero, como lo había prometido, les traigo un nuevo capítulo antes del viernes! Ahora está completamente corregido - de hecho, no conserva _nada_ de lo que, inicialmente tenía el capítulo siete, pero creo que así ha quedado mucho mejor. Pronto se vendrás cosas más emocionantes respecto a Dean y Cas, así que no desesperen! Y nuevamente, pido mil disculpas por haber eliminado el capítulo siete antiguo, pero de verdad, creo firmemente que este capítulo ha quedado mucho mejor y yo, obviamente, quiero que ustedes lean algo de calidad.

Muchas gracias por leer y, estaré atenta a sus reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

**N/A: **Por favor, lee las notas que están al final.

.

Castiel está acostumbrado que lo ignoren. Le ha pasado toda su vida en el instituto, incluso antes de que Alastair difundiera aquel rumor de que se acostaba con hombres por dinero. Claro que aquel rumor había hecho que todo fuera peor. Pero la verdad, es que ya ni siquiera le sorprende que los demás aparten la mirada cada vez que él pasa por los pasillos, o que simulen que él es parte de la decoración o algo por el estilo. De hecho, ha llegado a apreciar el hecho de que le ignoren, pues le ha dado infinitas posibilidades para explorar el instituto sin que nadie le detenga o se interponga.

A lo que no está acostumbrado, es a prestarle importancia a alguien que lo está ignorando deliberadamente.

Que Dean esté pasando de él, no solo le importa, sino que le duele. El estómago se le retuerce con fuerza cada vez que aquellos ojos verdes esquivan su mirada. Su corazón se encoge cuando le ve coqueteando con las chicas que, días atrás, ignoraba.

Ha sido así desde que volvió al instituto luego de cinco días de ausencia por culpa de la gripe. Cuando se lo cruzó en el pasillo mientras se dirigía a su clase de química a primera hora del lunes, le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo, pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue que Dean girase sobre sus talones y caminase lo más rápido posible en la dirección contraria. Ni una palabra. Ni un gesto. Incluso cambió su asiento en la clase de literatura, interponiendo al menos cinco asientos entre él y Castiel, situándose justo a un lado de Lisa Breaden, quien le sonríe de forma coqueta cada vez que cruzan sus miradas.

Luego de diez días de total silencio, Castiel se siente agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Se ha cuestionado cada día qué es lo que ha podido hacer mal, qué ha hecho para que Dean se aleje, pero no encuentra respuesta.

Quince días después, ha dejado de cuestionar su actuar y ha comenzado a cuestionar el de Dean. A veces, mientras se lo cruza en los pasillos ajetreados del instituto, le dan ganas de tomarlo de la chaqueta y exigirle una explicación. Quiere entender qué diablos está pasando y encontrar respuesta a todas las preguntas que tiene en su mente.

_'__¿Por qué te comportas así, Dean? Fuiste tú el que me visitó el primer día que caí enfermo. Fuiste tú el que me besó aquella tarde. Entonces, ¿por qué mierda me ignoras ahora? ¿Por qué flirteas con Lisa? ¿Por qué te vas con una chica cuando me tienes a mí? Por qué, joder, por qué me besaste y derribaste mis murallas si ibas a correr a los brazos de otra persona. Por qué no te das cuenta de que me estoy muriendo, Dean.' _

Veinte días después, ya ni siquiera tiene ánimos de mirar a Dean al otro lado de la cafetería, rodeado de sus compañeros del equipo de basquetball – exceptuando a Alastair, a quien nadie ha visto desde el día en que Dean le rompió el brazo -. Está comiendo el sándwich que le preparó Michael como un autómata, fijando la mirada en el libro de Edgar Allan Poe. Lleva quince minutos leyendo la misma frase, pero sigue fingiendo estar absolutamente concentrado en su lectura, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar todos los comentarios sobre el partido de basquetball que se jugaría aquella tarde y la curiosidad que sentían todos por ver jugar a Dean Winchester en un partido oficial por el campeonato estatal.

_'__A la larga, con una loca angustia en el corazón, abrí rápidamente los ojos...' _Castiel hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en las palabras, haciendo oídos sordos a las voces excitadas de su alrededor. '_Me parecía que la intensidad de las tinieblas me oprimía y me sofocaba…' _Una chica, sentada en una mesa cercana, gritó 'Buena suerte, Dean' y otras chicas hicieron lo mismo poco después, cada una haciendo un esfuerzo porque su voz se escuchara entre todo el barullo. Castiel se sentía sofocado, como Poe, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho. Vio de reojo cómo el equipo de basquetball caminaba por entre las mesas. Estaban cerca y Castiel podía distinguir ahora los ojos verdes de Dean. '_La atmósfera era intolerablemente pesada...'_ Castiel apretó el libro entre sus manos, inspirando por la nariz, expulsando todo el aire por la boca. Le costaba respirar. El equipo de basquetball pasó por su lado, como si él fuese parte de la decoración de la cafetería. Castiel siguió con los ojos fijos en el libro hasta que…

Fue solo un ligero toque, casi fantasmal, directo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Veinte días, ni una sola palabra. ¿Y ahora esto? Castiel cerró el libro con fuerza y salió de la cafetería por una de aquellas puertas que el resto de los alumnos no conoce. No va a dejar que Dean le afecte de aquella manera. Dos personas pueden jugar a ignorarse y ahora es su jodido turno.

* * *

No se atreve a mirarle. No por vergüenza. Tampoco porque tenga miedo. La razón es muchísimo más simple y muchísimo más peligrosa. No le mira porque sabe que bastará solo eso para que su conclusión de que Castiel y él son solo amigos y nada más, se vaya al bote de la basura, desencadenando que caiga ante el deseo de querer besarle otra vez. Y no se lo puede permitir. Cas y él son sólo amigos. A él no le gusta. _No le puede gustar_. Es su jodido amigo y así debe continuar.

Aunque pasar del dicho al hecho está siendo más difícil de lo esperado y es por ello que lleva una cantidad no razonable de días ignorándolo. Al principio, había decidido no visitarlo nuevamente en su casa pues las cosas resultarían peor si se quedaban solos nuevamente en una habitación y que sería mejor explicarle todo una vez que volviese al instituto. Pero cuando por fin lo vio de vuelta en el instituto, caminando por el pasillo hacia su casillero usando un polerón gris con el logo de Game of Thrones, no fue capaz de acercarse y hablar con él. No fue capaz ni siquiera de devolverle la sonrisa algo débil que le dedicó Castiel cuando lo vio, sino que huyó de ahí como un jodido cobarde. Y lo siguió haciendo por semanas.

"Deberías hablar con él" sugirió Sam, mientras mordisqueaba una manzana, apoyado en la mesa de la cafetería en el primer descanso.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, Dean. Llevas días mirando a Castiel como si quisieras decirle algo, pero no te atreves. Creía que ustedes dos eran amigos"

Dean siguió mirando a Castiel, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del exterior, con un libro entre sus manos y los anteojos casi resbalando por el puente de su nariz.

"¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos?" añadió Sam, mirándolo fijamente.

"Nada" Sam enarcó una ceja. "Es solo… es complicado"

"Pues creo que, sea lo que sea que tengan que hablar ustedes dos, deberían hacerlo pronto" Sam se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos luego"

Sabe que Sam tiene razón y de que ya es hora de empezar a explicarle a Cas la razón de su jodido comportamiento. O simplemente, evitarse las confesiones embarazosas y pedirle solo disculpas y ver si todavía tiene alguna oportunidad de seguir siendo amigos. Lo sabe, joder, y aun así, no lo hace. Se respalda tras la excusa del partido, _su_ primer partido oficial como parte del equipo de basquetball, lo que le permite quedarse después de clases entrenando y pasar el resto del día con sus compañeros de equipo, planeando estrategias.

"… Por eso Benny debe estar en el primer tiempo. Es el mejor en tiros de tres puntos, lo que nos dará ventaja"

Dean los observa mientras discuten. Sin Alastair, Benny es el capitán temporal y tiene sobre la mesa de la cafetería una hoja donde están planteando la mejor disposición de los jugadores. Por todos lados, se pueden escuchar las voces excitadas del resto de los alumnos, muchos de los cuales, al pasar por su lado, le desean suerte en su primer partido.

Se respira en el aire la excitación, se puede ver en los rostros de todos, excepto en uno. Dean aparta la mirada de la hoja en la que Benny reescribe los nombres de todos los jugadores, y se fija en Castiel, sentado en la última mesa, apartado del resto de los alumnos, con un libro en una mano y un sándwich en la otra, aparentemente inmerso en su lectura. Es el único que no se ha acercado a desearle suerte. De hecho, ni siquiera lo ha mirado.

_Esperaste demasiado tiempo_.

"Vamos, Dean" la voz de Benny lo saca de sus pensamientos. El resto del equipo ya está caminando por entre las mesas, recibiendo los vítores del resto de sus compañeros. Dean asiente y toma sus cosas para seguir a Benny, que lo mira extrañado. "No te pongas nervioso, hermano. Todo saldrá bien"

"Eso espero" murmura para sí mismo.

Están cerca, solo dos mesas más y Castiel sigue concentrado en su libro. Tiene que hablar con él. Tiene que hacerlo ahora. Tiene que…

"¡Buena suerte, Dean!" grita una chica de su clase de química.

"Tú puedes, Dean"

Dos mesas. Está a dos mesas de distancia, y sigue sin mirarlo. Quiere hablar con él. _Necesita_ hablar con él, pero hay demasiadas personas. Una mesa. El equipo de basquetball llama su atención, que se una a ellos en una nueva discusión sobre quién es mejor lanzador de tiros de tres puntos. Pasa a un lado de Castiel, y no puede evitarlo. Estira su mano y se detiene un segundo más de lo necesario, lo suficiente para poder tocar el hombro de Cas. Siente la fibra suave del polerón bajo su tacto y dura solo un segundo, pero es suficiente.

Esto acaba ahora.

Sale de la cafetería todavía sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en la mano.

El partido resulta ser una dura batalla que terminan ganando por apenas cinco puntos. Primera victoria para Dean, una chance de estar más cerca de las eliminatorias del condado para el equipo. En los vestidores, todo es alegría y vítores. Se duchan, se visten y organizan una celebración para aquella misma noche. Le dejan solo, disfrutando de la victoria bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha, que masajea sus músculos cansados. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa allí, pero para cuando abandona el vestidor, sólo queda el conserje.

Afuera ha comenzado a nevar y el frío le obliga a esconder las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Camina tranquilamente por el estacionamiento, ahora vacío, y piensa si debe ir primero a casa a chequear a Sam o ir directamente a la fiesta, pero antes de que pueda llegar a una resolución, escucha voces, justo al otro lado de la esquina. Se acerca sin hacer ruido, movido por la curiosidad.

"… no me interesa" la voz de Alastair le llega con claridad. "Te dije que no te quería cerca del equipo de basquetball, y eso significa que no te quiero en los partidos"

"No puedes prohibirme entrar en un gimnasio, Alastair. Este es un país libre"

"Este es _mi_ territorio"

Dean se acerca un poco más. Puede verlos claramente ahora. Castiel apoyado en la muralla, casi acorralado, con Alastair frente a él, con su brazo todavía en cabestrillo.

"¿Acaso eres un animal como para tener un territorio?"

El sonido de la espalda de Cas golpeando la muralla resuena en el silencio de la noche.

"Cuida tu tono, _Castiel"_ murmura Alastair, su voz destilando el más profundo odio. "Si no quieres que te rompa la cara. Aquí no está tu _noviecito _para defenderte"

"¡Vete a la mierda!" ahora es Alastair quien es empujado, trastabillando unos cuantos pasos, a punto de perder el equilibrio. Castiel acomoda los lentes sobre su nariz, respirando con dificultad.

"No" Alastair se acerca "Vete tú a la mierda"

El golpe es certero, rápido, imprevisto. Dean no se da cuenta en qué minuto sus pies se movieron, pero cuando vuelve a prestar atención, está frente a Alastair, justo entre él y Castiel, quien se está levantando del suelo.

"Apártate" siente cómo la rabia bombea por sus venas. "¿O quieres que te quiebre el otro brazo?"

Alastair lo mira con todo el desprecio que puede, pero no dice nada. Se acaricia el brazo en cabestrillo mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Última advertencia, Castiel" comienza a caminar en dirección contraria. "Winchester no estará contigo siempre" advierte.

"Maldito bastardo" Dean escupe las palabras y espera hasta que la figura de Alastair se pierde. Solo en ese instante, se concentra en Cas. Está apoyado contra la muralla, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la manga de su chaqueta. "Hey, ¿estás bien?" Hace amago de tocarlo con su mano, pero Cas lo aparta de un golpe.

"No necesito tu ayuda" se acomoda los lentes sobre la nariz y le mira, casi con la misma expresión de odio de Alastair.

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?" Cas le empuja con el hombro cuando pasa por su lado, agresivamente.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa?" le detiene, sujetándole el brazo.

"Suéltame" la voz de Cas no pide, sino que demanda, exige, y Dean duda por un momento, pero le sigue reteniendo.

"Diablos, no" le mira y es como ver a una persona completamente diferente. A alguien que no conoce. "¿Qué diablos te pasa, Cas? No te he hecho nada malo"

La risotada que suelta Cas le eriza la piel.

"¿Qué qué hiciste? ¿Es broma?" Dean no dice nada. "Te alejaste, Dean. Me besaste ese día, ¿recuerdas? No fui yo, fuiste TÚ. Yo no te obligué a nada. Y luego desapareciste. ¡Maldita sea, Dean! ¡Estuviste casi tres semanas ignorándome y fingiendo que yo era algo así como una pieza de adorno en el instituto! Y pasé cada día preguntándome qué había hecho mal, qué era lo que te había hecho para que te alejaras de esa forma, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Yo no hice nada malo!" Castiel está casi gritando y Dean apenas puede procesar sus palabras. "Joder, Dean. Tal vez para ti aquel beso fue solo un juego, una suerte de experimento cruel para saber qué se sentía besar a un hombre, pero para mí no. Mi homosexualidad no es un juguete. Así que si lo que querías era eso, ya puedes darte por satisfecho. Puede seguir ignorándome como hasta ahora. De hecho, sigue ignorándome, ¿quieres? No vengas a defenderme, porque no necesito que lo hagas. Ya puedes dejar de fingir que te preocupas por mí" la última frase es casi un susurro y Dean no se ha dado cuenta de que ha soltado el brazo de Cas, hasta que lo ve alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

"No" Cas se para en seco y lo mira, enarcando una ceja.

"¿Qué?"

"No" repite Dean. "Esto no fue un jodido juego o un experimento, o lo que sea que crees que fue. Lo digo en serio" añade al ver la expresión de Cas. "La cagué, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo sé, lo tengo más que claro. Pero joder, Cas. Te besé, con un demonio, yo te besé. Y eso me asustó. Que no soy gay, maldita sea" no se siente capaz de mirarlo. Dejó pasar mucho tiempo y si no lo dice ahora, va a explotar. Tuvieron que pasar tres jodidas semanas para que se diera cuenta, pero por fin lo hizo.

"Entonces, ¿ese es el problema? ¿Qué yo soy gay?"

"¡No, Cas!" tiene que decirlo. Dos palabras. Castiel está a punto de voltearse e irse de allí. "Me gustas, ¿de acuerdo?" lo dijo. Por fin lo dijo. "No soy gay. No me gustan los hombres, sólo me gustas tú. Y eso me asustó, joder"

"Mentira" la voz de Castiel no es más que un susurro, pero es como un golpe bajo.

"No es mentira, Cas. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Te besé y no supe qué hacer luego. Siempre he sido heterosexual, y he crecido sabiendo que debo ser el tipo de hombre que puede seducir a cualquier chica que quiera. Esa ha sido mi vida siempre, y el darme cuenta de que tú me gustabas… No sabía qué hacer. Y todavía no lo sé. Pero me di cuenta de que fue una estupidez alejarme de ti cuando todo lo que quiero es estar contigo"

Termina y siente la garganta seca y el corazón en la garganta. Lo dijo. Todo lo que estuvo pensando por tres semanas, confesado. Castiel está de pie, quieto, con un corte profundo en el labio que ha comenzado a hincharse.

"Lo siento" murmura. Se acerca un poco. Uno, dos, tal vez tres pasos. Siente el aliento frío de Cas contra sus labios. Quiere besarlo. Quiere seguir explicándole lo idiota que se siente por haberlo ignorado. No quiere cagarla de nuevo. Siente la calidez de los labios de Cas contrastando con el frío de la noche.

"Ok" murmura antes de que la distancia entre ambos se desvanezca.

"No te lo había dicho, pero jugaste muy bien" Castiel está apoyado contra él, hombro contra hombro, en la banca del parque vacío.

"Gracias"

Se besan, como lo han hecho por la última media hora. Es como si todo volviese a encajar, como debería haber sido siempre, y por primera vez desde que Dean puede recordar, es feliz. No solo por Cas, lo cual ha sido lo mejor que le ha podido pasar, sino por todo lo que ha conllevado el volver a vivir en Kansas. Por primera vez tiene amigos, tiene compañeros en un equipo y Sam parece estar feliz también. Todo, por una vez, está resultando tal y como quiere. Había pensado que volver a su antigua casa, volver a la ciudad en la cual había perdido a su madre y a sus abuelos, sería un desastre, pero había resultado todo lo contrario.

_Te quiero_. La palabra cosquillea en su mente. _Te quiero. _Cas dibuja una media sonrisa. _Te quiero, joder._ Está a punto de decirlo. Forma las palabras. Las va a decir…

"Te –"

Le interrumpe el sonido del celular de Cas.

"Era Michael" explica cuando corta la llamada. "Debo ir a casa, lo siento"

"Está bien" Dean suspira aliviado. Casi lo dice.

Caminan juntos por largo rato, hablando del partido, de lo que sucederá si ganan el siguiente. De libros, de películas, de qué clase es la más aburrida y de qué harán para el proyecto final de literatura. Hablan de lo que sea, porque es fácil hablar con Cas.

Llegan a su casa antes de lo que quisieran.

"¿Te veré mañana?"

"Te lo prometo" Dean le acaricia el labio con la lengua. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Dean regresa a casa, feliz como no lo ha estado en mucho tiempo y pensando en las perspectivas que tendrá el futuro a partir de hoy.

Pero sale de su ensoñación cuando distingue los contornos de su casa, con las luces encendidas y un reluciente impala del '67 estacionado en frente.

_No, joder. No hoy. No ahora._

Ni siquiera hace intentos de pasar desapercibido. De todas formas, no es demasiado tarde y es probable que John solo esté de paso. Buscando algo de ropa limpia y tal vez, un poco de comida fresca. _Tal vez_ no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Abre la puerta y sus esperanzas se desvanecen.

La mochila de Sam y la suya propia están en el suelo y al parecer, con toda su ropa al interior. Sigue mirando a su alrededor, todavía sujetando el picaporte de la puerta y con los pies clavados al suelo.

Sam está sentado en la escalera y le mira con tristeza.

"Por fin llegas" John aparece por el pasillo, cargando un bolso sobre su hombro y una botella de cerveza casi vacía en su mano. "Anda, toma tus cosas y la de Sam. Sammy, sube al auto" ordena, dejando su bolso en el suelo mientras se gira en dirección a la cocina.

"Pero papá, yo no quiero mudarme"

_Mudarnos_.

John ignora a su hijo menor. Dean sigue de pie, procesando todo lo que está pasando. Tiene que ser una jodida broma de mal gusto. John reaparece con una botella nueva y mira a sus dos hijos, enfadado.

"¡Os he dicho que se muevan! ¡Ahora!"

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Dean. "Se suponía que nos quedaríamos hasta que terminara el semestre" Por fin su cuerpo reacciona y da unos cuantos pasos en dirección a su padre.

"Bueno, cambio de planes. Ahora lleva esas jodidas mochilas al auto"

"No"

"No te estoy preguntando"

Los separa menos de un metro. Dean puede oler el aliento de su padre, mezcla de cerveza y ron y algo más fuerte que ambos. Las ojeras son de un violeta oscuro y los ojos están más rojos que la última vez que le vio. Y aunque su postura es amenazadora, Dean no tiene miedo. Recuerda los besos de Cas y la duda que se instauró en sus ojos azules, mientras le preguntaba si realmente se verían al día siguiente. No puede romper su promesa. No puede dejar a Cas. No _quiere_ dejar a Cas.

No puede irse de la ciudad cuando por primera vez en su puta vida, todo está dando resultado.

"Te despidieron otra vez, ¿verdad? Déjame pensar. Por borracho. Tal y como sucedió en Ohio. Y también en Denver. Y en Colorado, en Nebraska. ¡Y en todas las otras putas ciudades en las cuales hemos estado!" los hombros de John se tensan y, aunque su mirada está algo desenfocada a causa del alcohol ingerido, mira a su hijo de forma amenazadora. "¿No puedes mantenerte sobrio aunque sea una jodida vez en tu vida? ¿Es que no te basta con arruinar tu vida, sino que también tienes que arruinar _nuestra_ vida?"

Es la primera vez que se enfrenta a su padre. Cada vez que John era despedido o él renunciaba de forma voluntaria, había aceptado el cambio de ciudad sin chistar. Obedeciendo cada una de sus órdenes, como un soldado. Nunca lo cuestionó. Nunca le preguntó sus razones. Solo obedecía. Y quizás esa es la razón de que John no reaccione de inmediato. Eso y el hecho de que está a una cerveza de estar borracho en toda regla.

Son los veinte segundos más largos de la historia. Pero John reacciona. Y hace lo que siempre hace cuando ha bebido demasiado y está enfadado con todo el mundo y con Dean. Sabe que luego se arrepentirá. Sabe que lamentará verlo herido y ser él el causante de aquel daño. Pero ahora su mente está nublada y el golpe es certero, rápido y lo hace antes de pensarlo dos veces.

"Nos vamos" su voz es como veneno, llena de ira. Dean está tendido en el suelo y, mientras ve cómo la sangre de su hijo mayor mancha el suelo de madera, John se ve inundado por la culpabilidad, pero no lo demuestra. Vuelve a tomar el bolso y lo carga en su hombro. Sale en dirección al impala, no sin antes tomar a Sammy por el brazo para obligarlo a subir al automóvil, mientras Dean sigue en el suelo, escupiendo la sangre fuera de su boca en un vano intento de no tragarla.

_Lo siento, Cas._

* * *

**N.A: **Hola a todos! ¿Todavía recuerdan esta historia? Espero que sí. Lamento muchísimo haberla abandonado por tanto tiempo! Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y estoy en una etapa muy importante - académicamente hablando - por lo que no tuve tiempo para pensar en esta historia. Pero aquí estoy, en mi última semana de vacaciones, totalmente inspirada para por fin poder seguir adelante con esta historia, que en lo personal, me gusta mucho - y que por eso quiero terminarla -. Espero que les guste este "nuevo" capítulo (simplemente reescribí el capítulo ocho para poder continuar con mi idea original). Que tengan un excelente fin de semana xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Las mantas se arremolinan alrededor de su cuerpo, como una camisa de fuerza que lo retiene contra la cama y hace que le cueste todavía más respirar. Abre los ojos, desorientado, con el sudor cayendo por su frente mientras la oscuridad aumenta la sensación de claustrofobia. Por fin, luego de unos eternos quince segundos, la mente de Castiel por fin reacciona y, mientras su respiración comienza a tener un ritmo normal, libera uno de sus brazos, el cual acerca hasta la lámpara que esta sobre la mesilla de noche. Ahora, con la habitación iluminada, se siente mucho más tranquilo, aunque hay algo que se remueve en su interior, algo sobre el sueño que tuvo momentos antes y sobre el cual sólo recuerda unas pocas imágenes inconexas.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, apartando aquellos mechones que se pegaban a su frente y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en recrear el sueño en su mente.

_Sus pasos resonando en aquella casa vacía. Manchas de sangre en el suelo. Una escalera que lo lleva a una habitación que no conoce, pero que le resulta vagamente familiar. Una hoja de papel sobre un escritorio, con solo tres palabras escritas en una caligrafía que conoce. _

Abre los ojos de golpe con el corazón golpeteando contra sus costillas. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa donde se apilaban sus libros y la vio. La misma hoja de papel, ahora un poco más amarillenta, pero con las mismas palabras escritas.

_Dean_

Soltó una carcajada, enfadado consigo mismo al notar cómo sus ojos se humedecían, esta vez con lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que, luego de dos años, aquel trozo de papel pudiese tener ese efecto en su persona? O una pregunta todavía más importante. ¿Por qué diablos había guardado aquella hoja por tantos años? Se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa. Tomó la hoja, pasando los dedos sobre las letras, sintiendo el contorno que provocaba la tinta contra el papel, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la ola de recuerdos que estaba a punto de desatarse en su cabeza. Entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, movió las manos en direcciones contrarias, rasgando el papel por la mitad. Dos, cuatro, ocho, doce cortes, y el papel quedó reducido a pequeños cuadritos que arrojó sobre la mesa.

Castiel volvió a su cama, ignorando aquel peso que sentía en su pecho. Había pasado dos años intentando olvidar a Dean y también la secundaria, y no dejaría que nada lo arrastrase nuevamente a aquel oscuro lugar.

"Castiel, por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor"

Castiel siguió recostado en el pasto, observando las nubes, mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo, fingiendo no escuchar nada.

"Anda, por favor. Sólo por este sábado"

La voz fue acompañada de un pinchazo en sus costillas. Por fin, giró la cabeza y, arrugando el ceño, apartó la mano de Anna, que volvía a pincharlo de forma amistosa.

"¿Por qué yo, Anna?"

"Porque eres mi amigo" el pelo rojizo de Anna emitía destellos bajo el radiante sol de Julio y la sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro joven. Castiel arrugó aún más el ceño, hasta que Anna suspiró. "De acuerdo. Se lo pedí a Charlie y a Balthazar, pero no quisieron"

"Así que soy tu último recurso" expulsó el humo mientras hablaba y vio la expresión casi avergonzada en el rostro de Anna.

"No, Castiel. Yo sólo… Tú sabes… Si realmente no necesitara ese sábado libre, no te lo pediría, pero…"

"Lo sé. Tranquila Anna" Castiel se incorporó, sacudiéndose el pasto del cabello y apagando el cigarrillo contra la suela de su bota. "Si realmente necesitas que te reemplace, lo haré. Después de todo, no tengo nada más que hacer –" No pudo terminar la frase, ya que unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su torso y lo empujaron nuevamente contra el césped.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias. Prometo compensarte este favor" le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarlo, aunque se quedaron tendidos, riendo por un buen rato, sin saber de qué. Se sentía bien estar así, tranquilo, disfrutando de los últimos días de verano antes de comenzar la universidad, sin preocupaciones y sin recuerdos inoportunos. El viento comenzó a soplar, por lo que decidieron que era tiempo de volver a casa.

"Por cierto, Castiel. Te quería preguntar algo" quedaban apenas unos metros para llegar a la puerta del departamento que compartían. "¿Anoche te sucedió algo? Sentí unos ruidos, pero no quise… entrometerme" se disculpó.

"No fue nada. Sólo tuve un sueño extraño, eso es todo"

Podía sentir los ojos de Anna fijos en él, pero lo ignoró y siguió caminando, un poco más rápido, buscando alguna forma de cambiar la conversación. El celular de Anna sonó en ese instante con el aviso de un nuevo mensaje.

"Uh, debo irme Castiel. Mi futuro novio quiere que cenemos juntos. Nos vemos más tarde"

Castiel asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el departamento. Sería mejor que cenara pronto y se acostara temprano ahora que debía levantarse temprano para reemplazar a Anna en la cafetería. Suspiró, agotado. La noche anterior no había podido dormir mucho más y las consecuencias de la falta de sueño se estaban empezando a notar en su cuerpo. Terminó cocinando un poco de espagueti y se recostó en el sillón, observando la primera película de El Hobbit.

_"__En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un hobbit…" _la voz de Ian Holm interpretando a Bilbo Baggins se desvaneció en su mente adormilada, mientras una voz mucho más grave y familiar se colaba en su mente _"… No un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango…"_ La pantalla desapareció y fue reemplazada por la imagen de un chico, recostado a su lado, con un libro desgastado entre sus manos, los ojos verdes fijos en las páginas, sus labios dibujando las palabras que iba relatando en voz alta.

_Dean_

En el límite entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, Castiel sonrió. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido después, cuando cambiaron los papeles y él comenzó a leer. Las imágenes se deslizaban en su mente como si fueran una película. Cómo Dean, quien se había recostado a su lado, se acercaba un poco más, sin decir nada, sus labios rozando los suyos en un toque que apenas duró unos segundos pero que hizo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se prendieran en llamas.

_"__Dean" _murmuró en voz baja. El recuerdo se desdibujó, dando paso al inconsciente y a todas aquellas imágenes en las cuales evitaba pensar. Aquellas fantasías que habían sido sepultadas luego de todos esos meses. Ahora el beso era más profundo, la lengua de Dean acariciando sus labios, ingresando en su boca, acariciándolo en esos sitios a los cuales nunca antes había prestado atención. Se separó un poco, sólo para poder observarlo mejor. Esos ojos verdes, cuyas pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que el negro casi lo cubría todo. Esos labios hinchados, luego de horas de besos robados. Esas manos, deslizándose bajo su polera…

El sonido de su celular lo despertó de golpe. Se acomodó en el sillón, intentando no pensar en la evidente erección entre sus pantalones, y buscó el celular en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Michael. Decidió ignorarlo, como los otros diez mensajes que le había enviado aquel día y se frotó el cuello adolorido. El televisor seguía encendido, pero con una película completamente distinta sobre unos tiburones que caían del cielo. La apagó y se quedó sentado, intentando controlar su cuerpo, a pesar de que todavía sentía el fantasmal toque de las manos de Dean sobre la piel de su pecho. Respiró hondo, mirando fijamente la muralla. Todo se había sentido tan real…

Pasados unos minutos, fue capaz de incorporarse sin ningún bulto en sus pantalones y caminó hasta su cuarto. Anna todavía no llegaba al departamento, así que apagó todas las luces y se tendió en su cama. Tomó uno de los libros que tenía cerca – esquivando deliberadamente su vieja copia de El Hobbit – y leyó por varias horas, hasta borrar todo pensamiento sobre Dean de su cabeza.

"Woah, Castiel. Ten más cuidado"

"Lo siento" Castiel se agachó, recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio que se esparcían a su alrededor. Era el segundo vaso que rompía en la mañana.

"¿Qué te sucede hoy, Clarence?"

Castiel arrugó el ceño ante el sobrenombre, pero decidió seguir recogiendo los vidrios, soltando un bostezo que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

"Veo que no dormiste mucho. ¿Paso algo _interesante_ anoche?" El tono de Meg no era nada inocente e hizo que se ruborizara intensamente. "Vamos, Clarence. ¿Quién fue la afortunada?"

"No es lo que crees" Con los trozos de cristal en la mano, se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Meg, mientras el rubor se hacía más intenso.

"Un _afortunado_ entonces. Interesante"

"Cállate, Meg. Sólo tuve una pesadilla y dormí mal. Eso es todo"

"Ajá"

Envolvió los trozos de vidrio en papel y los depositó en el contenedor de basura. Meg no dijo nada más, pero cuando Castiel se giró, la expresión de Meg era pura ironía. Claramente no le había creído, y mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, Castiel dio gracias internamente de que la muchacha no pudiese leer su pensamiento, pues si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir la lengua de Dean en su cuello.

"¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí?" la voz de Meg lo distrajo, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Anna ingresaba a la cocina.

"Ah, Castiel. Gracias al cielo" pasó al lado de Meg, sin siquiera mirarla. "Debo ir a buscar mi chaqueta al casillero y… bueno… _él_ está aquí. ¿Podrías darle un café o algo hasta que yo vuelva? ¿Por favor?" añadió, poniendo esa expresión de ruego que nunca fallaba.

Antes de darse cuenta, Castiel se vio arrastrado por Anna, quien lo había tomado del brazo y lo llevaba hasta una de las mesas en que había un chico alto y de cabello castaño claro, usando una polera que se ajustaba perfectamente a los músculos de sus brazos y espalda. Anna le iba susurrando lo bien que iba la cita y de que pensó que ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que él y su ahora novio se conocieran. "Tú eres casi mi hermano, Castiel, así que tenía que presentártelo. Ahora, ve. Yo iré a buscar mis cosas. Luego me dices qué piensas." Le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano y se dio vuelta cuando estaban a medio camino entre las mesas.

Castiel soltó un largo suspiro antes de acercarse a la mesa y sacar su pequeña libreta para anotar el pedido.

"Bienvenido a –" las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su boca abierta. Por fin había visto el rostro del novio de Anna y _tiene que ser una broma._

_Esto debe ser un sueño. Finalmente me quedé dormido en la cafetería y esto es un maldito sueño. _Castiel siguió mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes, en los cuales pudo ver el cambio entre aquella amable mirada que se le da a un desconocido, a la sorpresa.

"¿Cas?"

Su voz era más grave y _dios_. Aquel sobrenombre…

No era posible.

Negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. No iba a caer de nuevo. No podía. Giró sobre sus talones, sintiendo el corazón latiendo casi en su garganta.

"Cas, espera –"

Tenía que salir de allí. Comenzó a caminar entre las mesas directo hacia la cocina. Pudo escuchar cómo la silla se arrastraba contra el suelo de madera, pero no se dio vuelta para comprobar si él lo estaba siguiendo. Sólo necesitaba llegar a la cocina y escabullirse en el único sitio en el cual ningún cliente podría ingresar. Empujó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no le importó. Meg le miró arrugando el ceño e hizo un intento por detenerlo, pero la esquivó y siguió caminando hacia el baño.

"¿Castiel?" Anna había salido de la habitación donde estaban los casilleros y casi chocó con él, pero al igual que lo había hecho con Meg, la ignoró y siguió caminando. Las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerlas allí. Se encerró en el baño y se sentó sobre el inodoro. Presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, sin dejar de ver una y otra vez esos ojos verdes. De todas las personas posibles, ¿por qué tenía que ser Dean Winchester?

* * *

**N.A: **¿Alguien se acuerda de esta historia? ¿Sí? Bueno, para aquellas personas que todavía la recuerdan, les pido **mil disculpas!** sé que me he demorado una eternidad en postear el nuevo capítulo, pero tengo buenas excusas! (creo) La verdad, es que rompí mi notebook *llora en un rincón* y no he podido repararlo así que entre eso y los tres meses en los no tuve internet, pues la verdad, me fue muy difícil poder actualizar. Ahora tengo el notebook de mi hermana y una nueva conexión de internet, así que _be prepare, the final chapter is coming_. Pero no se preocupen, estoy escribiendo tres historias nuevas :D

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews. Son los mejores xoxo


End file.
